


STAY WITH ME

by Annis_T



Series: ONE LOVE [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annis_T/pseuds/Annis_T
Summary: 2023...Taeyang vive en la nostalgia de un tormentoso amor...Daesung no sonríe más...Seunghyun menor no habla más...Jiyong está tan familiarizado con el miedo...Seunghyun mayor ha dejado YG......Y Choi Dongwook regresa....Lee Hana está dispuesta a destruir a Daesung....El destino no quiere verlos juntos.SEGUNDA PARTE de ONE LOVE





	1. TÚ Y YO, NOSOTROS

**CAPÍTULO 01.-TÚ Y YO, NOSOTROS**

 

 **_ Ellos _ ** **_ya vienen,_ **

**_Vienen lágrimas y separación,_ **

**_Nos vamos a reunir, lo aseguro,_ **

**_Un momento que pasará,_ **

**_Y se olvidará,_ **

**_Como los recuerdos de la niñez…_ **

**THEY ARE COMING- WHEESUNG Feat.** **AILEE**

 

 

 

 

Diciembre 2023, Rochester, Minnesotta, Estados Unidos.

 

Era una mañana muy fría, muy gris y muy triste… algo a lo que estaba habituado. Le ganó al despertador, después de mudarse de ropa se dirigió a su gimnasio personal en ese apartamento que ni era ostentoso ni simple, pero sí muy práctico, porque no debía recorrer grandes distancias para llegar a los lugares que quería ir.

 

Ese día había descubierto que sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, no era común puesto se había acostumbrado a vivir con la tristeza y melancolía. Pero hoy era diferente… su corazón se acongojaba a pesar de que saliendo por esa puerta intentara aparentar una fortaleza inexistente. Cada día era más pesado, por eso durante su rutina de ejercicio descargó toda su furia, su frustración y su terror. No importó si llegó a lastimarse un músculo, para él era lo mejor. Porque solo así, el verdadero dolor de su pecho dejaba de quemar… se volvía un poco más soportable. Sin embargo durante la ducha se derrumbó, se dejó caer a las baldosas y nunca antes se había sentido más solo en toda su vida.

 

Al dirigirse a la sala, ya vestido, cambiado y con la compostura debida notó que su ama de llaves llegaba a cubrir su turno. Se trataba de una mujer de edad avanzada, de complexión delgada pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer todo el trabajo de limpieza. Su dulce sonrisa, casi amorosa le enterneció.

 

 

 **\- Muy buenos días, Señor Dong…** -Ella siempre paciente, siempre bella con esa sutileza que caracteriza a las mujeres asiáticas, le miró.- **Va de salida muy temprano, Señor Dong.**

 

 **\- Buenos días, Señora Yang…** -Intentó impregnar de alegría y brillo a su sonrisa caída, queriéndole corresponder el gran apoyo no solo laboral, sino emocional que le brindaba cada día desde que le contrató cuando se mudó hace año y medio.- **Sí, hoy debo estar más temprano. Por favor, si recibo llamadas de trabajo las atiende, si son personales o de Corea por favor no dude en comunicarse conmigo.**

 

 **\- Así será, Señor… pero**. -Le examinó con la mirada.- **¿Ha desayunado ya…?** –El silencio que obtuvo por parte del hombre le significó un “no”.- **Venga, le prepararé algo para el camino, ya que usted es tan terco no querrá tomarse ni cinco minutos para desayunar. Y esa comida es la más importante del día…**

 

 

YoungBae se sintió como un niño pequeño otra vez a pesar de ser un hombre de mediana edad. Le siguió sin hacer protesta… la amabilidad de esa mujer a veces lograba engañar la necesidad de tener a alguien especial a su lado. No era que quisiera alguien que le preparase el desayuno, ni tampoco que le cuidase como niño, pero si necesitaba a una persona a la cual aferrarse.

En la cocina, su ama de llaves canturreaba mientras preparaba un almuerzo que lucía delicioso pero que al hombre su humor no le permitía deleitar. Apenas fueron cinco minutos cuando le entregó una bolsa de papel algo grande y pesada.

 

 

 **\- He preparado para dos personas… por favor, intente tomar alimento. Deben mantenerse fuertes ahora más que nunca.** –Intercambiaron miradas, una amorosa y otra llena de gratitud.- **¡Ah!** –Se alejó ruborizada.- **Es cierto, me he tomado el atrevimiento de traer un ramo de flores, espero no se molesten… son orquídeas, mi hija tiene un huerto y estás han florecido en estos días, significa que algo muy bueno ocurrirá.** -Le entregó un ramo de hermosas flores blancas que de inmediato dejaban una estela de perfume. YoungBae las tomó sonriendo.

 

 **\- Muchas gracias, Señora Yang…** -Miró las flores, tomó el paquete del almuerzo.- **No se preocupe, es un gran detalle de su parte… estoy seguro que le alegraran. Muchas gracias por todo, cuídese y ya sabe… cualquier emergencia no dude en comunicarse conmigo. Hoy no llegaré al apartamento… si gusta puede quedarse aquí.** -Se despidió rápidamente, retomó su camino presurosamente. Bajó por el ascensor que con movimientos letárgicos retaba su paciencia, desactivó la alarma y su Mercedes emitió un sonido que le indicó que seguía aparcado en el mismo lugar de costumbre.

 

 

Cuidadosamente depositó en el asiento del copiloto las flores y el almuerzo que estaba tibio. Encendió el motor y magistralmente giró saliendo de la unidad departamental. Se fue adentrando por las calles de la ciudad, llegando a la zona céntrica, iba a velocidad media respetando las señales de tránsito, hubo un cruce en el que un agente sostenía el letrero “Stop” y entonces vio como un pequeño ejército de niños resguardados por los profesores que les guiaban para cruzar la calle en dirección al colegio.     

 

 

 **\- ¿Tendrás hijos…?** –Dijo a la nada mientras el recuerdo de Se7en llegó a su mente despertando angustia, observaba a cada pequeño intentando encontrar el rostro de su hyung.- **Seguro que sí, seguro son versiones miniaturas de ti… me gustaría poder conocerlos, me gustaría poder verte… aunque sea una vez, solo para saber que te encuentras bien, y que eres muy feliz.** –Sujetó con fuerzas el volante, el silbato del agente de tránsito le regresó a la realidad, retomó la marcha.

 

 

 

 

 

Otros cinco minutos y pronto se hizo visible ese enorme edificio, de varios pisos, de decenas de ventanas enormes, el jardín impecablemente dejaba ver la fachada cromática sobre el cual un marco circular lleva el nombre del lugar; Mayo Clinic.

 

Desvió unos segundos la mirada hacia el tablero para buscar su tarjeta de familiar que le habrían entregado tiempo atrás. Obviamente no eran familiares, pero el amor fraternal no impedía esa diferencia genética ni legal.

Cuando llegó su turno en la caseta de seguridad, mostró la tarjeta electrónica que fue pasada por el lector y una vez que hubo sido aceptada y firmó el pase de entrada, giró hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo. Aparcó sin problemas el vehículo, suspiró tres veces para darse fuerzas. Salió con sus paquetes en mano. Encendió la alarma de seguridad. Llegó a la recepción con un poco de dificultades cuando un conjunto de personas ingresaba a una persona en camilla, el estado de emergencia se activó y los doctores llegaron para examinarle en la zona de urgencias.

 

La enfermera que ya le conocía le sonrió amablemente, firmó nuevamente en el registro de visitas antes de continuar con su camino por el extenso pasillo. Llegó al ascensor donde ayudó a un paciente en silla de ruedas a salir, y a una enfermera con un niño a abordar, ellos bajaron tan solo a cuatro pisos de su destino. Salió de la pequeña caja de cristal… ese lugar no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Porque le inspiraba desesperanza, dolor, enfermedad, y muerte.

 

Caminó con más premura, sentía que iba retrasado por horas cuando apenas llegaba con quince minutos de anticipación. Paró en seco frente a esa puerta con el código B212. Apretó sus manos estrujando con poca delicadeza la bolsa del almuerzo, respiró profundamente… debía ser fuerte, fuerte. Tocó un par de veces anunciando su llegada y giró el picaporte para  entrar, finalmente había llegado a su destino.

 

 

 

Le conmovió hasta casi hacerlo perder la compostura; él, inclinado cantando suavemente mientras acaricia el rostro pálido con una mano y sostiene la mano delgada de ese cuerpo con la otra. Él se vuelve lentamente, reacio a reparar en su existencia, pero siempre ha sido muy orgulloso, no permite ver a nadie su terrible dolor, no deja que le miren con lástima, no permite que nadie se acerque así que a su manera les rechaza… su sonrisa caída, con la sonrisa que ya no era brillante… el ángel está sufriendo por dentro. En esos ojos apenas se dejaba ver un infierno mucho peor que el propio.

 

 

 **\- Perdón por llegar tan tarde…** -Sin saber cómo comenzar, como ha sido desde hace dos años.- **En verdad, yo…**

 

 **\- Tampoco es como si quisiera moverme de aquí.** –Regresó a su posición inicial, mirando a esa persona sobre la cama.- **Si por mí fuera… me quedaría por siempre.**

**\- H-Hemmm… Dae-ah, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.**

**\- Siento las molestias...** –Le ignoró, tan solo mirando a esa persona cuyas delgadas hebras ébanos descansaban sobre la almohada.- **Solo serán unos días, lo prometo. Volveré…**

 

 

YoungBae no está seguro si se dirigió a él o a esa persona que lleva dos años durmiendo.   

 

 

 **\- La Señora Yang envía flores. Creo que son orquídeas, dice que florecieron esta mañana por lo que asegura que significa que algo bueno pasará.** –Intentó romper el mutismo que se creó.

 

 **\- Dale a la Señora Yang nuestros agradecimientos.** –Respondió suavemente.- **Mi vuelo sale en una hora. Perdón por dejarte solo en esto, pero de verdad es necesario. Es urgente ir a Seúl para ver unos detalles con la Agencia y las subsidiarias. Espero no me tome mucho tiempo… regresaré en tres ó cinco días.** –Se levantó lentamente y el mayor de los tres pudo apreciar el dolor de su dongsaeng para separarse, desde que hubiese ocurrido aquello no se había separado del maknae por más de dos días.

 

 

A regañadientes le obligó llevarse el almuerzo, quiso amenazar que bastante tenían con SeungRi como para agregar algo más, pero tenía miedo… miedo que DaeSung planeara seguir al maknae. Se quedó en esa habitación de paredes azul celeste, JiYong decía que el blanco era un color que enfermaba, el azul en cambio traía paz, así que lograron hacer que las paredes adquirieran un color ligeramente alegre, esperanzador. En un jarrón con agua dejó las flores, a lado de la cama. Tomó asiento en ese sofá testigo de sus desvelos, de sus conversaciones mudas con el maknae, y con seguramente el llanto oculto de DaeSung. Estaba mullido de tanto uso.

 

   

 **\- ¿Sabes Ri-ah…? Hoy de camino al hospital vi a un grupo de niños…** -Soltó a la nada, sin mirar a la figura delgada que yacía dormida.- **Y… no lo pude evitar… pensar en él. ¿Cómo crees que esté?** -Su vista se cristalizó, abrazándose asi mismo. **\- ¿Será feliz? ¿Me habrá olvidado…? Porque yo no puedo.** –Limpió los ojos suavemente, ya no era un adolescente para andar llorando por cualquier cosa.- **Lo extraño cada día… este amor que tengo para él crece más y más…**

 

 

Y así se le fueron pasando las horas a YoungBae, revelando sus más profundos pensamientos y sentimientos. De hecho los cuatro lo hacían, según les dijo una enfermera, los pacientes de coma pueden escuchar y ha habidos casos especiales que eso hace que inclusive despierten. Aferrados a esa esperanza minúscula ponían música, hablaban e inclusive leían en voz alta… el silencio no existía en la habitación B212.

 

El TOPG hizo comunicación en video llamada. Preguntaban ansiosos sobre el estado del maknae, YoungBae no podía decir mucho, seguía sin cambios. Estos se encargaron de amenizar la conversación, le habrían dicho que las cosas en Seúl estaban tensas pues un paparazzi los habría fotografiado tres veces en los vuelos a EEUU, los rumores sobre el paradero del pequeño panda ya estaban comenzando a rondar. Los acosos estaban iniciando, todos preguntando por SeungRi, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué ya no venía a Seúl? ¿Por qué no daba señales de vida? La situación estaba llegando al límite. El secreto se sabría… debían estar preparados para responder preguntas. Las excusas eran obsoletas… YG Family inclusive exigía saberlo, sin mencionar la ansiedad de todos lo que conformaban la Agencia del DaeRi. Les parecía realmente sorprendente que hubiesen mantenido el secreto por tanto tiempo considerando lo famosos que eran.

 

SOL suspiró agotado, otro problema que lidiar. Choi SeungHyun dijo que armarían un escándalo para desviar la atención del público, sonrió cuando sugirió infiltrar un video XXX del TOPG. JiYong lo golpeó advirtiendo que no era gracioso y en lugar de eso, expondrían al ChangTae… ó quizás al 2Park… por unos minutos fue como en los viejos tiempos, cuando planeaban sus “golpes” para salirse con las suyas, pero todo volvió al repentino silencio cuando recordaron que no tenían un maknae quien les delatara ó se vendiera con regalos.

 

En la madrugada comenzó a nevar… JiYong cayó rendido, estaba preparando un disco nuevo de larga duración, estaba ocupado con su línea de ropa y por si fuera poco en unas horas saldría porque Teddy le pidió que le ayudara con unas canciones, habían estado en la ciudad de Rochester hace una semana cubriéndolo mientras iba a una entrevista y sesión de fotos. T.O.P hablaba con él, el humor decaído le hacía parecer más grande de lo que era. Terminaron la comunicación cuando comenzó a dormitarse.

Se quedó dormido… se acomodó en el lugar de DaeSung, sujetó la débil mano e hizo una corta plática hasta cerrársele los ojos. Su sueño, una vez más le halaba de vuelta al pasado, cuando todo estaba bien. Cuando eran felices los cinco y DongWook estaba a su lado. Las lágrimas rebeldemente se deslizaban por su rostro.

 

 

 **\- DongWook…** -Lo llamaba entre sueños, entre susurros escondidos. Como temiendo que se supiera su amor secreto.

 

 

 

El ritual se repitió por tres agonizantes días en los que SeungRi continuó durmiendo silenciosamente, en que no correspondía el dulce apretón de manos… su respiración seguía tan calmada como un océano de aguas mansas, en las que se podía reposar una pluma y permanecería imperturbable.

 

Su ama de llaves insistió mucho sobre una llamada en calidad de Urgente por parte de la Disquera Americana, pero todo lo devolvía a su manager quien debía hacerse cargo de dichos asuntos. Al segundo día su representante le informó sobre unos documentos que envió por vía Fax y que requerían que les revisara, su aprobación era realmente importante… pero no quiso moverse del hospital, así que a través de su móvil dio la autorización para firmar en su lugar.  

 

 

 

 **\- Ya puedes ir a descansar, siento las molestias.** –Con esas palabras un serio Kang DaeSung llegó a la habitación, tenía los cabellos húmedos y ojeras marcadas, lucía agotado pero en cuanto vio a SeungRi se formó una débil sonrisa, fue directamente hacia él para besar castamente su mano y acariciar sus ahora largos cabellos.- **Yo me encargaré a partir de hoy… Gracias por cuidarle.**

 

 **\- Apenas han pasado tres días… ¿Todo bien?** –En la última llamada de T.O.P, le habían revelado información sobre el asunto que le llevó a Seúl. 

 

 **\- Si, tanta urgencia para cosas sin importancia.** –Respondió sin ocultar su fastidio se volvió dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquila.- **Tan solo me hicieron viajar por horas para escuchar tonterías.**

 

 **\- ¿De verdad…? Porque T.O.P me dijo que quieren producir tu cuarto disco solista. A mí, en lo personal no me parece una tontería.** –Quiso reprenderle pero se arrepintió tan pronto vio el ceño fruncido de su dongsaeng.

 

**\- SeungRi ha estado aquí desde hace dos malditos años... ¿Tú crees que tengo cabeza para un disco? ¿Es en serio? ¿Es que todo el mundo está enloqueciendo? Te voy a responder como le respondí a WheeSung hyung; No voy a moverme de la habitación B212 del Mayo Clinic Rochester, Minnesotta. Así que ahórrense las estupideces porque mi respuesta es un ROTUNDO NO.**

 

 **\- Dae, yo…** -YoungBae estaba casi seguro que si DaeSung estuviese en otro lugar esas palabras habrían salido en gritos furiosos, vio los puños apretados conteniendo la rabia y la impotencia. Comprendió que tenía razón, si él estuviera en su lugar hubiera reaccionado del mismo modo, o peor…

**\- Solo… no intenten animarme ni despegarme de aquí. No necesito lástima de nadie, no quiero su “ayuda”.** –Fue relajando los músculos del cuerpo, desvió la mirada hacia esa figura delgada conectada a los aparatos de registro cardiaco.- **Por favor… este es mi lugar, a lado de Ri-ah.**

 

 **\- Nunca ha sido mi intención ofenderte, ni la de los demás, Dae… solo nos preocupamos por ti. Ri-ah estaría muy triste si algo malo te ocurriera.** –Explicó al menor observando en esa misma dirección.

 

 **\- ¡Dejen de preocuparse por mí! ¡Por esas actitudes Ri-ah terminó así! ¡No necesito que se preocupen, sé cuidarme solo! ¡Soy fuerte! ¡Más de lo que piensan! Siempre se los he dicho… inclusive a él… que no se mortificara por mí, ¡Yo me levantaré!** –La desesperación escapó de esos labios, la impotencia regresó y esa ira contenida amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.- **Pero no me entendió, nunca me hace caso… siempre intentaba sobreprotegerme, cuando en realidad… el que necesitaba protección era él, mi SeungHyunnie.**

 

 **\- No fue tu culpa.** –Remarcó con firmeza.- **Lo que ocurrió no es tu culpa.**

**\- Vivíamos juntos, compartíamos tiempo uno a lado del otro, nos asociamos y formamos una Agencia Exitosa… cuando él se marchaba a Estados Unidos después de nuestra pelea… Yo vi el boleto de avión, yo vi el pasaporte, lo vi empacar, vi la correspondencia e emails del hospital… ¡Pude haberlo descubierto! ¡Pude haberle acompañado! ¡Y no lo hice! ¡Lo abandoné a su suerte! ¡Dejé que se fuera sin siquiera imaginar todo lo que vivió solo, ocultándome su enfermedad! ¡¿Y dices que no fue mi culpa…?! ¡Él está así por mi culpa! ¡Mi culpa! ¡Porque de haber estado yo a su lado, esto no habría sucedido! ¡Todo sería diferente!** –Replicó liberando su frustración oculta, liberando el infierno que llevaba en su alma.- **¡¿De qué me sirvió el maldito orgullo?! ¡Yo le reclamé antes de irse! ¡Le lastimé más porque me abandonaba! ¡En lugar de ponerle atención, en lugar de haberme dado cuenta! ¡Mi maldito orgullo se interpuso como siempre! No intenten engañarme, todo esto es mi culpa… paso cada noche y día pensando ¿Cuánto tiempo sufrió en silencio? ¿Cuántas veces intentó hacerme entender? ¿Cuántas veces me necesitó y no estuve a su lado…? Y yo, creyendo que todo estaba bien, creyendo que lo cuidaba y protegía como nadie más lo haría, dándome baños de gloria presumiendo que soy la persona correcta para él… ¿Cómo pude ser tan frío e indiferente? ¿Por qué no me percaté antes? ¿Por qué…?** –Se dejó caer de rodillas a lado de la cama, descansando su frente sobre la mano inerte. 

 

Las lágrimas sencillamente se deslizaron por las mejillas de YoungBae, se quedó de pie con enormes ganas de ser abrazado; había soportado hasta esos momentos la carga de velar por los menores en ausencia del TOPG, DaeSung nunca antes había dicho aquello. Siempre había mantenido la compostura frente a todos, inclusive cuando les dijo sobre el estado de SeungRi dos mes después de haber descubierto que su pareja estaba en coma… inclusive cuando el médico les dijo que el paciente llevaba ya varios años enfermo, cuando les dijo que el día en que entró en ese estado Kang había llegado a la ciudad… pero ahora por fin se sinceraba, por fin rompía su coraza de entereza, se había despojado de su mejor defensa que durante muchos años fue su pilar y que le permitió sobreponerse a todo… su orgullo. Salía ese hombre de carne y hueso, ese hombre desesperado, ese hombre que ama intensamente y no deja de culparse por no haber reparado en su ser querido.

 

 

**\- Dae… y-yo…**

**\- Vete.**

**\- P-Pero…**

**\- Dije, Vete.**

**\- Daesungie…**

**\- ¡Solo vete y dejen de molestar! ¡Largo! ¡No te quiero aquí!** –Aquellos gritos llenos de odio reprimido asustaron a YoungBae que cuando Kang se levantó y se volvió le miró con sus orbes oscuras llenas de ira y frialdad.- **¡Lárgateeee!**

 

 **\- Me voy porque estás alterado, pero regresaré… ¡Ri-ah también es mi amigo! ¡Casi un hermano! ¡Yo también sufro por verlo en esa cama! ¡No seas un bastardo egoísta, tú no eres el único que sufre! ¡También estamos nosotros, JiYong, SeungHyun y Yo! ¡No vas a alejarnos de él! ¡También tenemos derecho de verle!** -Dong YoungBae se rompió, tembló ligeramente asustado por la reacción de su dongsaeng y por instinto dio media vuelta.

**\- ¡Largo!** –Fue la última palabra de Kang que sus oídos escucharon.

 

 

Azotó la puerta y sin importarle llamar la atención salió del complejo médico. Con la barbilla levantada, con el orgullo cubriendo su debilidad… y con la arrogancia escondiendo sus lágrimas.

 

 

 

En cuanto llegó a su apartamento le pidió a la señora Yang que fuese a su casa a descansar, él estaría libre por unos días. Esta no muy convencida obedeció silenciosamente… había ciertas líneas que debía respetar, y la privacidad de su jefe era una de ellas. Tomó sus cosas y mientras se preparaba para salir explicó todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia.

 

Se quedó solo y entonces YoungBae se terminó de desmoronar, aquellas palabras de DaeSung dolían demasiado, quizás era esa tristeza mitad añoranza mitad dolor que adjuntados al recuerdo de Se7en le tenían tan susceptible. Sabía que su amigo no decía esas palabras porque en verdad lo sintiera, tan solo eran el reflejo del rencor que se tenía hacia sí mismo y no podía expresar… pero de alguna manera su corazón se sentía lastimado, sentía esa maldita soledad, y la necesidad de un abrazo.

Sacó una botella de vino y en ella ahogó sus penas, sus lágrimas se liberaron en cada trago amargo que bajaba por su garganta. Terminó en su cama abrazandose asi mismo y como siempre, repitiendo ese nombre prohibido, ese nombre que juraba cada mañana no volver a pronunciar pero que al anochecer salía en un susurro débil que enviaba al viento…

 

 

**\- DongWook…**

 

 

 

El sonido de una llamada entrante le despertó de sus dulcemente dolorosos sueños, le alejó del mundo donde todo estaba bien, donde los brazos de DongWook le brindaban un refugio seguro, donde los labios cálidos transmitían consuelo y donde esa voz profunda le repetía que todo saldría bien.

 

Nuevamente al despertar sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, con su almohada las limpió, torpemente buscó su móvil que ruidosamente martilleaba su cabeza producto de la resaca de ese día. Cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus manos se giró un poco para ver la persona que osaba en despertarle, el nombre de su representante le hizo girar los ojos, pero recordando un asunto que tanto decía urgir decidió atender la llamada, eran las 07:35AM.

 

 

**\- Siento mucho en molestarte, solo te llamé para recordarte que la reunión es a las 08:00AM… en Los Ángeles.**

**\- ¿L-Los… Ángeles? ¿Para qué…? Oh, Dios… mi cabeza.**

**\- ¡¿CÓMO QUE PARA QUÉ?! ¿ACASO TU AMA DE LLAVES NO TE LO DIJO? ¡HAY UNA REUNIÓN MUY IMPORTANTE CON LOS DUEÑOS DE LA DISQUERA! AHORA QUE EL FUNDADOR FALLECIÓ SE TUVIERON QUE HACER NUEVOS ARREGLOS A TU CONTRATO… ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR AQUÍ PARA MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA!**

**\- A-Ahhh… si, si… lo siento. Mañana estaré puntual, lo prometo.**

**\- Seguro… es en serio. La última vez me dejaste tomar las decisiones, pero está ocasión debes reunirte con los nuevos miembros directivos para confirmar tu aprobación de contrato… TIENES QUE ASISTIR.**

**\- Sí, no te preocupes… es más, a medio día tomaré un vuelo para allá.** –Se excusó mientras lentamente dejaba la cama y se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha.

 

 

Y así, de emergencia salió a un vuelo que gracias a un soborno logró asegurar un lugar en primera clase en dirección a Los Ángeles California. Dejó un mensaje para DaeSung anunciado su viaje de emergencia, así como avisar al TOPG. Llegó casi corriendo al aeropuerto, apenas si empacó lo necesario, no se preocupaba por eso, en su mansión en California estaba la otra mitad de su guardarropa… a través de la ventanilla observaba como poco a poco dejaban ese lugar lleno de tristeza y se dirigía a otro lleno de sol, ajeno al dolor que mitigaba su alegría.

 

 

Llegó al anochecer, la brisa fresca le dio la bienvenida, pidió de la central de autos rentados un taxi que le llevara a su casa, ese lugar que desde que había dejado atrás su vida y pasado en Seúl le diera fuerzas para continuar. Durante el trayecto volvió a enviar mensajes a sus amigos, pero Kang no respondió a ninguno… al parecer seguía enojado por sus palabras.

 

En la zona más exclusiva de Los Ángeles se encontraba su mansión de cristal, mármol y acero. Parecía que el tiempo no había transcurrido allí, apenas bajó el taxi se fue dejándolo en el portal, entró impaciente por tocar cama. Estaba muy agotado física y emocionalmente, después de anunciar a su manager sobre su llegada, tiró su maleta en algún lugar lejano, tomó una larga ducha y se tendió sobre la suave cama de sabanas blancas sumergiéndose rápidamente en el mundo de los sueños, de las ilusiones perdidas… del amor renacido.

 

 

Desde muy temprano despertó, fue a su gimnasio para ejercitarse un poco, tomó un baño corto pero meticuloso, se vistió y peinó. Salió del apartamento en busca de un ligero desayuno antes de ir a la disquera… encendió el motor de su deportivo que llevaba meses sin usar, pasó a cargar combustible y se detuvo en una pequeña cafetería.

 

Llegó justo a la hora, en cuanto entró al edificio le hicieron pasar a la sala de juntas, su manager tan solo le apuró a tomar asiento mientras los principales managers y personal ejecutivo se acomodaban.

 

 

 **\- Como ustedes sabrán, con la lamentable muerte del fundador de la disquera, que ocurrió hace un mes surgieron tantas circunstancias insostenibles que cambiaron por completo la estabilidad de esta familia… hasta hace poco se descubrió una deuda monumental que superaba por mucho los activos que se poseía la compañía…** -Comenzó a hablar el representante legal.- **Ni siquiera declarándonos en banca rota y liquidando se lograría cubrir la cantidad a pagar, por tanto… como se les informó hace varios días los hijos del finado fundador tomaron una decisión muy difícil, se vendería la compañía en vez de disolverse. Anteriormente algunos inversionistas mostraron interés en adquirir ciertas acciones pero el Dueño se abstuvo de dicha idea. Con la crisis presente se fueron localizando a cada uno de los interesados y discretamente se ha anunciado el traspaso ó venta de la disquera… es cuestión de tiempo antes de que la prensa se entere…** -YoungBae al escuchar aquello se mortificó maldiciéndose por haber descuidado su trabajo, en el peor de los casos se podría quedar sin una disquera que le respaldara en USA, miró a su manager que le se acercó sigilosamente para poder susurrarle cómodamente.

 

 **\- Era el asunto que insistí con tu ama de llaves… habrá importantes cambios en la disquera. Te lo dije, pero descuida, cuando me diste tu aprobación para tomar decisiones por ti, velé por nuestros intereses. No te quedarás sin firma.** –El cantante suspiró un tanto aliviado, porque su representante se hiciera cargo del asunto, pero también le molestaba… el desconocer por completo las condiciones del nuevo contrato.

 

 **\- De los antiguos socios… el 70% retiró sus beneficios y vendieron sus acciones. En pocas palabras la disquera fue abandonada por los co-fundadores. Pero entonces un magnate saldó la cuenta, salvando de esta manera a la compañía además de comprar las acciones al doble del precio ofrecido. Esta persona en realidad no quiere hacer tantos cambios, respecto al giro y a la plantilla laboral… sin embargo, al adquirir el 70% de las acciones ha puesto una sola condición y esa es que se reactive la carrera de uno de los nuestros** -Continuó el abogado principal del grupo legal.- **Él apuesta al cantante... Dong YoungBae…**

 

 

Al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar sorprenderse… a su edad, la disquera que una vez le llevara a la cima del éxito le fue relegando. Era cierto que el pop no conocía edad, pero sí de preferencias volátiles y mientras la ola halllyu se extendió en todo su esplendor disfrutó de las mieles de la gloria, después, cuando el furor pasó… simplemente TaeYang ó SOL, como también le llamaban, dejó de vender millones de discos. Fue historia.

Como aprovechó cada uno de esos momentos tan luminosos, el ir siendo olvidado no le dolió tanto, artísticamente se sentía a medio fracaso porque aunque su tiempo hubiese pasado, él aun podía producir y componer… le estaba yendo bien en Seúl donde gracias a SeungRi sus producciones fueron lanzadas al mercado asiático a través de ciertos trabajos para los artistas de la Academia convertida en Agencia de Talentos. Seguramente el saber que el ex maknae del Bigbang estaba en coma fue el impulso que debilitó el dolor. Por eso, ahora que le decían que su carrera iba a resurgir no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, quizás no todo fuera desesperanza.

 

 

 **\- Dong YoungBae… confiamos mucho en ti. El nuevo socio mayoritario desea representarte personalmente como CEO. Así que… ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?** –Otro abogado intervino y pronto el ex vocalista de Bigbang fue el centro de las miradas curiosas.- **La decisión final es tuya, pero cuando nos condicionó para salvar la disquera, no pensamos realmente en tu opinión. Aunque no creo que te niegues… la oportunidad es única. ¿Qué dices?**

**\- Obviamente tu contrato se dio por terminado y se hizo otro siguiendo el marco legal bajo el consentimiento de tu manager. Los beneficios, derechos y obligaciones están estipulados en la copia que se te envío vía fax.** –Un tercero agregó mostrando el nuevo contrato cuidadosamente guardado en la carpeta.

Su mente hizo “clic” recordando esos documentos que tanto insistió su manager y ama de llaves, se maldijo porque no les puso atención. Bajó la mirada antes de levantarla y mirar suplicante a su representante, este asintió tan lento que para muchos pasó desapercibido, pero YoungBae lo entendió, todo estaría bien. Una rápida mirada y se percató de que todos le observaban expectantes, desde los hijos del fallecido dueño, los conocidos directivos y los abogados. Soltó un suspiro imperceptible, debía tomar una decisión y todos le presionaban silenciosamente.

 

 

 **\- H-Hemm… yo…** -Avanzó hasta la mesa rodeada por los prestigiosos abogados, a cada paso que daba sentía que se hundía en arena movediza que magnéticamente le halaba hacia el oscuro y desconocido fondo. Era su culpa, por dejar todo abandonado ¿Hasta dónde había llegado? Se olvidó de sí mismo, de su vida personal, de su vida laboral. ¿Qué debía hacer…? No estaba seguro.- **¿Dónde firmo?** –Cuestionó inclinado sobre la mesa y tomando la pluma tipo fuente, cuando su manager de confianza le señaló, sin dudar trazó las líneas de su firma sobre los espacios… cerró su destino incierto. Una vez terminado el trámite, una suave palma se posó amistosamente sobre su hombro izquierdo.

 

 **\- Lo has hecho excelente… no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante todo cambiará, será diferente y para bien.** –Su manager alentó al verle inseguro y un tanto mortificado.- **Tendrás tiempo para poder ir a Rochester, hemos estado juntos estos años, conozco tus necesidades así que no te preocupes. Te aseguré correctamente. No te fallaré… lo prometo.** –YoungBae sonrió complacido por dichas palabras, luego el ambiente tenso se disolvió cuando la lluvia de aplausos y frases de festejo resonaron. Ese hombre maduro fue lo más cercano a un confidente, lo habría conocido en LA en su tiempo como miembro de Bigbang gracias a Chris Brown y Teddy. Se hicieron grandes amigos… ahora, él se encargaba de lo que dejaba botado.

 

 

El festejo no se hizo esperar, los brindis y felicitaciones crearon un ambiente de alivio que desde hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Era tan extraña esa sensación de bienestar acompañada de seguridad, que por un momento se aterró ¿Así se sentía la felicidad…? Más por compromiso que por otra cosa imitó a los demás colaboradores.

 

 

 **\- Por cierto… mañana a primera hora te presentarás al Socio Mayoritario, es hora de ponerse a trabajar.** –El manager le recordó. Taeyang asintió con una leve sonrisa de alegría.

 

 

Entusiasmado regresó a su departamento al caer noche, quería compartir las nuevas noticias ¡Volvería a Cantar! ¡Volvería a escribir y componer! ¡Volvería a los escenarios! ¡Su carrera artística resucitaría! ¡Qué mejor que la música para curar la tristeza y la desdicha! Intentó comunicarse con sus amigos pero nuevamente Kang no respondió y el TOPG no estaba disponible, el primero estaba en Alemania rodando otra cinta mientras su mejor amigo estaba a punto de hacer Comeback. Toda su alegría se tornó desconsuelo y abandono, las lágrimas regresaron adornando su soledad.  Esa noche durmió solo, abrazándose asimismo, llorando silenciosamente y extrañando con el alma rota a DongWook.

 

Al amanecer repitió su rutina una vez más. Al dirigirse a la disquera se prometió pasar al supermercado a hacer la compras, no le apetecía comer fuera, no tenía humor más que para encerrarse en un 4x4. Llegó temprano, los guardias apenas bebían su primera taza de café, el personal de limpieza casi terminaba su labor matutina y las secretarias pasaban a firmar su hora de llegada entre risitas y susurros. Al verle tan temprano se sorprendieron pero él les saludó como si nada. Media hora después su manager apareció, también se sorprendió por verle pero rió en aprobación a su cambio de actitud. En una sala de juntas conversaron examinando minuciosamente las cláusulas del contrato y cómo afectaban su carrera. Todo parecía en orden y solo cuando la secretaria ejecutiva fue a ellos, aparecieron los nervios de novato que llevaba largos años sin sentir. Era como si fuera a debutar por primera vez.

 

**\- Ve tú primero…** -El manager le condujo hasta la oficina del CEO.- **No te preocupes, yo iré en unos momentos, debo imprimir la nueva agenda. Además, ayer mientras tuve una llamada telefónica con el nuevo CEO me dijo que les diera privacidad durante unos minutos… creo que quiere conocerte mejor. De todas maneras yo iré… así que ve, enfréntalo como la estrella de talla mundial que eres y demuéstrale que no se arrepentirá de haber invertido en ti.** –Un YoungBae indeciso y sumamente nervioso suplicaba con los ojos no ser abandonado, pero al terminar de oír aquellas palabras tomó fuerzas.

 

 

Suspiró y bajo la frase _“Pase que le está esperando”_ dicha armoniosamente por la bella secretaria ejecutiva, tocó levemente antes de girar el picaporte. Su manager se retiró cuando finalmente decidió ingresar y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

 

Era una oficina amplia y exquisita. Lujosa, como la recordaba… invadido por la ansiedad dio un rápido vistazo al interior amueblado. Luego, dejándose de juegos decidió enfrentarse valientemente.

 

 

 **\- B-Bueno días…** -Se golpeó mentalmente por su torpeza, aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.- **Soy Dong YoungBae, mucho gusto en conocerle…** -Hiso una reverencia de noventa grados. Ni por error quiso mirar al sillón de ese majestuoso escritorio de caoba negra.    

 

 **\- Buenos días…** –Esa persona respondió suavemente.- **Mi YoungBae…**

 

 **\- ¡¿P-P-Pero…?!** –Rápidamente se incorporó reconociendo terriblemente esa voz. ¡¿Era él…?! ¡No era posible! ¡No era posible! Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura masculina detrás del escritorio no le quedó dudas sobre el dueño de la voz. Era él… su DongWook, los años no habían pasado en vano, pero las raíces blancas lucían soberbiamente y el atractivo de su rostro en nada había decaído. Parecía como los buenos vinos, entre más añejados saben mejor. Porque ese hombre era una figura elegante y vigorosa, su mirada oscura dejaba ver la vasta experiencia que conlleva una vida, enigmáticamente atrayente.

 

 

Su expresión debió ser realmente impactante ya que ese hombre se levantó de su lugar preocupado. El olor a colonia de caballero inundó sus fosas nasales embriagándolo. De repente YoungBae se sintió drogado.

**\- Tranquilo… no pasa nada.** –Cuidadosamente se fue acercando. Pero cada paso avanzado era un paso que SOL retrocedía. Esa presencia le intimidaba, era incapaz de desviar la mirada… ¡Era él! ¡Era él!

**\- ¡T-T-TÚ…! ¡Han…Byul! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!** –Retrocedió hasta que su espalda suavemente chocó con la puerta. Una sensación de asfixia y fuerte mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo sintiendo desfallecer por la impresión.

**\- Mi lugar es dónde tú estés…** -Choi DongWook respondió casi en un dulce susurro. ¡Era él! ¡Era él! ¡Era él! ¡¿Qué hacía ahí?! ¡¿Por qué le buscaba?! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! Una mano se extendió hasta acariciar su rostro. La descarga eléctrica de antaño se  apoderó de su cuerpo sacudiéndolo… cómo su piel lo estaba añorando.

 

 **\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí…?!** –Negándose y con muchos fantasmas en su corazón rechazó la caricia. La desesperación y las ganas de abrazarlo se entrelazaron torturándolo. Choi DongWook estaba prohibido.

 

 **\- Estás muy delgado. Has descuidado tu salud.** –Ignorando al menor siguió recorriendo con cariño las facciones de ese rostro.- **Cada día he pensado en ti.**

  **\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí…?!** –Repitió con fuerzas. Cerró los ojos negándose a verle, además sentía que lloraría pues en su corazón las emociones y sentimientos explotaban amenazando con matarlo. Tantos miedos, tantas dudas, tantos recuerdos… ahora él estaba ahí… frente a frente ¡No era un sueño! ¡No era una alucinación! ¡Era real! ¡Podía sentir su calor! ¡Su tacto! ¡Su respiración! ¡Su voz!- **¡Hyung está con noona! ¡Hyung está con noona y sus hijos! ¡Yo vine a ver al nuevo CEO! ¡No estás aquí! ¡No estás aquí!** –Angustiado y temiendo romperse, cayó en la negación.

 

 **\- Yo soy la persona que buscas… yo soy el Nuevo CEO, Socio Mayoritario que compró el 70% de acciones y rescató a la disquera de su deuda.** –Aclaró gentilmente comprendiendo el shock que tenía el más joven.- **Soy yo, Choi DongWook… tu CEO.**

**\- ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto!** –Se alejó velozmente huyendo de la presencia ajena. El corazón palpitaba acelerado provocando dolor… y sufrimiento.- **¡Tú no estás aquí, no estás aquí!**

**\- Mírame, YoungBae. Mírame… soy real, estoy aquí… dónde debo estar. A tu lado.** –Diplomáticamente aclaró.- **Te he buscado. Te he seguido y ahora, por fin te tengo frente a mí. Soy muy feliz.**  

**\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Estás casado! ¡Estás casado! ¡Tú me dejaste de amar! ¡Tú…!** –No pudo terminar, unos labios se sobrepusieron a los suyos callándolo.

 

 

El reencuentro no era dulce ni tierno… apenas se tocaron, los labios rápidamente confesaron su ansiedad, su emoción de volverse a tener juntos. DongWook sujetó con fuerza de hierro al menor que besaba con desesperación, no le dejaría huir. YoungBae sintió un fuego cruzado subiendo por sus pies hasta envolverle por completo. Al principio luchó contra esos labios, pero después, no se negó a esa retorcida oportunidad de la vida. Se entregó totalmente, dejó que le invadieran, que exploraran, que tocaran y mordisquearan su boca… soltó suspiros y pequeños gemidos.

 

 

 **\- Ahahh… ahahh… no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé todos estos años…** -Finalizó el beso pegando sus frentes, con los ojos cerrados y las respiraciones agitadas.- **Ahh… ahora somos libres, libres al fin… mi YoungBae regresé por ti, por ti. Tú que te llevaste mi alma y mi corazón… Te Amo y siempre lo he hecho.**

 

 **\- ¡N-Nooo!** –Intentó alejarlo inútilmente.- **¡Tú te casaste! ¡Te Casaste! ¡¿Por qué vienes ahora?!**

 

 **\- ¡Te Amo! ¡Te Amo! ¡Te Amo! ¿Cuántas veces necesitas que lo diga para que lo entiendas?** –Exclamó desesperado el otro.

 

 **\- No se trata de que no crea los sentimientos de hyung, pero ahora comprendo que Tú y yo… no podemos estar juntos. Es imposible…** –Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.- **Yo también amo a Hyung, con toda mi alma y mi vida, pero no podemos estar juntos… no podemos… no debemos…**

 

 **\- ¡Escúchame bien!** –Le sujetó de las mejillas obligándolo a que le mirase.- **¡TÚ Y YO NOS AMAMOS! ¡TÚ Y YO ESTAREMOS JUNTOS! ¡PORQUE NO SACRIFIQUÉ ESTOS MALDITOS AÑOS EN VANO! ¡PORQUE TÚ Y YO MERECEMOS SER FELICES! ¡PORQUE TE AMO Y TÚ ME AMAS! No necesitamos de la aprobación de nadie… yo cuidaré de ti.**

**\- ¡No! ¡Regresa con tu esposa e hijos! ¡Regresa a tu hogar! ¡Vete y olvídame!** –Rogó llorando amargamente.- **No me hagas esto, no abandones tu hogar por mí…**

**\- Mi hogar es y siempre has sido tú. No tengo ningún lugar al cual regresar… HanByul pidió el divorcio hace un año.** –Reveló estrechándolo con fuerzas, negándose a dejarlo ir.- **Ella, lo sabe Youngie… lo supo y se encargó de decirle al CEO Yang Hyun Suk… ellos lo sabían. Yo no podía permitir que te destruyeran, por eso, por eso acepté un contrato matrimonial. ¡Por eso me casé con ella! ¡Jamás te dejé de amar! ¡Jamás olvidé estos sentimientos! Pero no podía concebir la idea de que arruinaran tu carrera, tu vida, tu talento y tus sueños… ¡Tú tenías que triunfar, tenías que ser feliz lejos del infierno!** –Una calidez se deslizó por el hombro de SOL que tembló impactado por la revelación.- **Yo quiero lo mejor para ti… aunque eso implique separarte de mí.**

- **Ella no podía haberlo sabido, no pudo porque siempre fuimos cuidadosos, no había manera… nosotros…** -Muchas cosas comenzaron a encajar.- **No es cierto… tú… tú…**

**\- Ella vio el medallón, Youngie… el que me obsequiaste en nuestro aniversario, ya lo venía sospechando…**

 

 

Su mente y su corazón estaban librando la peor de las batallas… por una parte, la consciencia insistía en que todo se trataba de una tetra para lastimarle. Sin embargo el corazón férreamente se defendía… ¿Y si todo era cierto…?

 

 

 

**\- FLASH BACK #1 –**

****

**_\- Riri-ah… no me pidas que me vaya… yo también sufro por esto, más de lo que pueden comprender. YoungBae es una persona muy importante para mí._ **

_Fueron los momentos más angustiantes… su amistad y lo correcto, ó el amor de su vida que no le parece corresponder… ¿Qué debía elegir? ¿Qué estaba bien? Y esa voz tan sedosa, tan suplicante… ¿Una persona muy importante para él? Lo dudaba… porque de haber sido real, no lo habría abandonado._

**_\- Por eso hyung… ¿No le gustaría verlo feliz? Haga lo mejor para él._ ** _-SeungRi siempre tan sensible… ¿Quién lo habría creído? Debajo de su irreverencia hay un alma noble._

**_\- ¡SIEMPRE HE HECHO LO MEJOR PARA ÉL…! ¡SIEMPRE ME HE PREOCUPADO POR ÉL…! ¡TODO LO HAGO POR YOUNGBAE, SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ…! ¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA!_ **

**** **\- FIN DEL FLASH BACK #1 –**

 

 

El corazón dio el primer golpe mortal a la mente incitándolo a pensar detenidamente y no dejarse llevar por lo superficial.

 

 

 

**\- FLASH BACK #2 –**

 

**_\- Yo quiero lo mejor para ti… eres una persona muy importante..._ **

****

**_\- Hyung, no es correcto decir esas palabras, podrían confundirse…_ **

****

**_\- Yo… Mi pequeño Youngie, yo…_ **

 

**_\- No diga más, por favor. Soy muy inmaduro, me podría confundir rápidamente y no quiero causarle serios problemas con su prometida. Así que por favor, váyase… haga como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Un par de extraños… eso es lo mejor para usted y para mí._ **

****

**_\- ¿Algún día me perdonarás…? ¿Dejarás de odiarme?_ **

****

**_\- Nunca, jamás… sería capaz de odiarle… hyung, me brindó mucha felicidad… solo le deseo bienestar._ **

**\- FIN DEL FLASH BACK #2 –**

 

 

 

El segundo y tercer golpe atestaron sin piedad… tal vez había estado viviendo en una horrible y cruel mentira. Pero aun así, su mente se negaba a aceptar lo hechos.

 

 

    

  **\- FLASH BACK #3 –**

 

_Entregó el brazalete de su prometida y cuando sus manos tuvieron contacto inevitablemente las lágrimas terminaron por deslizarse… no borró su sonrisa… el mayor lo abrazó fuertemente…_

**_\- Perdóname, ¡Perdóname por no haber sido más fuerte! Perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que te estoy provocando… no te merezco… no soy digno de ti y por eso aceptaré todo lo que tu decidas… me alejaré para evitar que tengas que marcharte lejos. Desapareceré de tu vida mi pequeño Youngie… mi estrella, mi luz, mi música… no me pidas que te olvide, no sé cómo hacerlo y no pretendo aprender a hacerlo. Te llevaré en mi corazón el resto de mi vida. Si alguna vez llegamos a cruzarnos ignórame tú, yo no podré… por favor encuentra tu felicidad. Por favor vive por ti mismo… y sonríe nuevamente. Te pido perdón por haber sido un cobarde… solo quiero lo mejor para ti._ **

_¿Intentó besarle…? Se sorprendió cuando aquel rostro buscaba su boca ¿Qué era todo eso…? Su corazón dejó de latir… lo detuvo a tiempo. Si sus labios volvían a tocarse no sería capaz de continuar la vida sin él. Lo alejó suavemente… sintiendo el frío de la separación…_

 

 

**\- FIN DEL FLASH BACK #3 –**

 

 

¡Knock Out! La Victoria fue para su corazón, ese instrumento que a pesar de estar destrozado continuó latiendo, continuó albergando esperanzas, continuó atesorando migajitas de amor. ¡Él siempre le amó! ¡Él siempre correspondió sus sentimientos! ¡Él también sufrió mucho! ¡Él se casó con ella para protegerlo!

 

Cuando finalmente su orgullo y su mente se convencieron de todo… su llanto fue mucho más profundo. Se aferró a esos brazos, sollozó inconteniblemente… Su DongWook, su DongWook.  

 

 

 **\- ¿P-Por… q-qué… lo… hi-cis…te?** –El llanto le impedía hablar claramente.- **¿P-Por… qué… n-no… me… lo d-dijiste…?**

**\- Perdóname, ¡Perdóname por no haber sido más fuerte! Perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que te provoqué… ¡No pensé en esos momentos! ¡Cuándo estaba frente al CEO solo quería protegerte a costa de lo que fuera!**

 

 

TaeYang comenzó a golpearlo débilmente, porque cada lágrima que derramó se pudo haber evitado y se angustió más sabiendo que su ser amado también sufrió lo mismo o peor. ¡Tuvo que fingir que no le amaba! ¡Le dijo palabras muy crueles! ¡Él le lastimó profundamente!

 

 

 **\- ¡Pudimos haberlo afrontado juntos! ¡Pudimos haber planeado algo! ¡No tenías por qué haber hecho lo que hiciste! ¡¿Con qué derecho tomaste las decisiones por mí?! ¡¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?! ¡No soy tan ingenuo! ¡No me subestimes! ¡Yo también puedo luchar por lo que quiero! ¡Eres un egoísta!** -Comenzó a reclamar.- **¡¿Tú crees que con un simple “Perdón” mis heridas sanarán?! ¡¿Crees que el dolor desaparecerá?! ¡Las noches que lloré! ¡Qué casi enloquezco intentando saber por qué me dejaste! ¡¿Crees que el dolor y el sufrimiento desaparecerán así como así?! ¡Me arrebataste la oportunidad de enamorarme otra vez!**  -Se cansó de golpear el pecho, se dejó caer sin fuerzas…

 

 **\- Entonces… ¿Quieres que me vaya?** –La suave voz acarició su oído.- **Dímelo, mi Sol… yo haré lo que tú digas.**

**\- ¡¿Ahora sí te importa mi opinión, mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos?!** –Continuó replicando.- **¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Egoísta!**

**\- Lo comprendo… no pienso comprar tu perdón. Tú tienes el derecho de dar la última palabra… es mi manera de compensar minúsculamente el daño que te provoqué.**

 

Su estúpido corazón se detuvo de golpe cuando lo vio alejarse… el terror se apoderó nuevamente de él. Y entonces… su mente cometió una locura normalmente propia del corazón. Se levantó rápidamente para atraparlo entre sus brazos y forzar un beso angustiado, lleno de miedo… mezclado con el inmenso amor guardado. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Lo atrajo a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas… su alma jubilosa vibra al sentir las manos sobre su cintura y esos labios correspondiendo con la misma vehemencia. No lo dejaría ir ésta vez, lo atraparía para obligarlo a permanecer a su lado por siempre.

 

 

 **\- Te amo… ¡Hazte responsable de mis sentimientos! ¡Y maldita sea, sé un hombre de palabra! ¡Porque si me vuelves a dejar te juro que te mataré y me suicidaré después!** –Exclamó entre lágrimas.

 

 **\- Con gusto moriré en tus manos.** –Respondió el mayor limpiando dulcemente las mejillas.

 

 **\- No estoy jugando, Choi DongWook…** -Enojado advirtió.

 

 **\- Yo tampoco.** –La sonrisa débil derritió la coraza de hielo. YoungBae no volvió a sentirse solo… la soledad, el sufrimiento y los malos recuerdos iban desapareciendo poco a poco opacados por la felicidad de estar su ser amado.

 

 

Abrazados se fueron cayendo al suelo, los sollozos fueron paulatinamente calmándose, entre esa calidez embriagante, qué importaba lo demás, tan solo ese momento único… que valía más que cualquier otro. Porque es cuando sus corazones laten profunda y pasivamente, como una muestra real de que todo irá bien, que lo malo ya pasó, los recuerdos insufribles pasaran al archivo muerto del olvido y la llegada del incierto futuro, pero prometedor… TaeYang se aferró más y descansando su mejilla sobre ese pecho donde podía escuchar sin problemas el latir de ese corazón, la paz invadió sus sentidos… fue feliz cuando DongWook le correspondió estrechándolo un poco más.  

 

 

**\- No me vuelvas a dejar… No lo soportaré… me moriré.**

**\- No habrá más secretos, y solo muerto lograrán separarme de ti.** –Lo arrulló tiernamente.

 

 **\- ¿Sabes…?** –Se sentía tan bien, tan reconfortante… era como en los viejos tiempos, solo que esta vez sería lo correcto, no más mentiras, no más secretos, DongWook estaba con él.- **Son momentos muy duros, especialmente para DaeSung-ah… nuestro Panda… se muere poco a poco. No soy capaz de imaginar siquiera un poco del tormento por el que está pasando él. Ver morir impotentemente a tu ser amado sabiendo que no hay nada qué puedas hacer.** –Dijo con voz apagada.- **No quiero verlo sufrir más…**

 

 **\- Lo sé… sé lo que se siente… pero estaremos para apoyarlo, no está solo… ni tú. Ya no más.** –Susurró.

 

**\- Te Amo.**

**\- Yo Te Amo más… Mi estrella, mi luz, mi música… Te Amo, mi pequeño YoungBae.**

 

 

FIN DE CAPÍTULO.


	2. HISTORIA DE AMOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^  
> Muchas Gracias por Leer!
> 
> LAMENTO los errores ortográficos.

**CAPÍTULO 02.-HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**_¿Cuándo regresarás?_ **

**_Espero uno o dos días, pero no hay respuesta solo un eco,_ **

**_Esta cicatriz que se abrió y se volvió más grande, no puedo dormir llamándote,_ **

**_Cada vez que te veo quiero que te quedes,_ **

**_Me odio a mí mismo por dejarte ir,_ **

**_Regresa a mí, ahogándome ahora, ya te lo dije; regresa a mí._ **

**E.R- DALMATIAN**

****

 

**\- Despierta, Ri-ah… debes despertar. Por favor… no me dejes, moriré si no vuelves a mi lado. Porque si no lo haces yo te seguiré, y lo sabes. Iré a dónde vayas, iré tras de ti. Eres lo único que tengo en la vida, eres mi todo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Nosotros no tenemos familia… solo tú y yo. Amor mío… soy muy débil, te necesito para vivir… sin ti todo se habrá acabado. Creo que lo sabías; dependo de ti, y lamento mucho no poder expresarte mis sentimientos, necesitas escuchar de mis labios “Perdóname”, por todas esas veces en que debí decirte “Te Amo”, “Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi miserable vida” y “Te Necesito”, pero mi estúpido orgullo no me lo permitió. Porque tenía mucho miedo… tenía terror que cuando descubrieras que tan débil soy ante ti, te aburrieras, encontraras a alguien mejor y me dejaras. ¿Sabes qué es lo más irónico? Precisamente logré lo que no quería, provoqué que huyeras de mí… te has ido por mi culpa, mi amor. Por favor, despierta… por favor regresa a mí.**

 

 

¿Cuántas veces lo habrá dicho? No importa, continuará repitiendo las mismas palabras las veces que sean necesarias. Las lágrimas silenciosas descienden muriendo sobre esa mano delgada que sostiene dulcemente. Su amado no responde, continúa durmiendo… mientras, él velará su sueño. Le esperará, el tiempo que sea necesario y cuando finalmente parta a otro mundo le seguirá sin pensarlo una vez. Porque demasiado tarde comprendió lo importante que es para su vida, lo vital que es para su alma atormentada, lo sanador que resulta para su corazón herido… SeungRi lo es todo; su cielo y su tierra, su centro, su inicio y su final, su oxígeno y su energía, su alegría y su tristeza, su más valioso tesoro… la razón de su existencia. Se odia así mismo, se maldice por el estado tan deplorable en que cada día su persona especial va decayendo. Ha perdido peso, musculo y ese tono vivaz ahora es color blanco vacío. La respiración se va alentando al igual que ese corazón, aterrándole al pensar ¿Qué pasará el día en que no tenga fuerzas para continuar latiendo…?

 

Reza con fervor a ese Ser Supremo, aceptando que tal vez a sus ojos ese gran amor que siente por el menor es insano sin embargo le ruega porque le despierte. Se arrodilla suplicando por la vida de su ser amado proponiendo a cambio la suya. Lo que fuera necesario… con tal de ver esos ojos curiosos, esa sonrisa traviesa, esas manos tocando las suyas, escuchar esa voz. Enloquecerá de tanto sufrimiento. Está desesperado, ya no sonríe, es más, ni siquiera recuerda cómo hacerlo. Ya no duerme, ya no vive… tan solo está ahí, a lado de esa figura delicada a la que le habla, le compone canciones y castamente acaricia. Quiere ir con él.

 

 

 

**\- RECUERDO 2009 –**

**_\- E-Esto no está bien…_ ** _-Kang se alejó intentando acomodar sus ropas.- **No debimos.**_

**_\- De nada sirve eso, ya lo hicimos…_ ** _-El maknae daba vueltas sobre la cama revuelta que no era suya dejando medio torso desnudo.- **Tuvimos S-E-X-O.** –Soltó triunfante.- **¿Recuerdas? Tú y yo alcoholizados, el TOPG que fue a fornicar en su apartamento, Tae hyung se fue con Se7en hyung… el departamento solo para nosotros. Empezamos en la sala, luego no te contuviste y por eso llegamos a tu cama. Nos besamos, nos tocamos… ¿Quieres qué siga? Luego tú me recostaste para…**_

**_\- ¡¿No quieres publicarlo en tu me2day?!_ ** _–Frunció el ceño molesto. Su cabeza dolía al punto de querer arrancarla, tenía una espantosa resaca y no estaba de humor para soportar el cinismo del menor._

**_\- No… ya no sería divertido…_ ** _-Finalmente se sentó sonriendo traviesamente.- **Me gusta ver cómo intentas fingir arrepentimiento, mientras tu “amiguito” y tus ojos dicen T-O-D-O lo contrario.** _

**_\- ¡Eres insoportable!_ ** _–Soltó furioso, porque aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a él, tenía mucha razón. Eso también lograba enojarlo consigo mismo.- **¿Acaso no entiendes la gravedad de esto? ¡¿Cuántos hombres ebrios normales hacen eso, ah?! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Mal y tú como siempre lo vez como un juego!**_

**_\- Nosotros no somos NORMALES. Somos artistas…_ ** _-Puntualizó dejando la cama, con la mirada busca su ropa que entre tanta prenda esparcida yace escondida.- **Y en nuestro “mundo” créeme, es más COMÚN de lo que piensas… ¿Acaso olvidas cómo comenzaron TOP y GD hyung? Las fiestas de Teddy, y las de 2PM. Por otro lado, no sé por qué te enojas tanto, si anoche bien que lo disfrutaste…** -Encontró sus bóxers y su camisa. Se los puso, luego se acercó a su compañero que con los ojos cerrados masajeaba sus sienes.- **No lo veo como un juego, tengo que recordarte tus acciones para que de una Jodida vez lo aceptes: NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ que lo HACEMOS… desde el año pasado hasta ahora, nos hemos acostado Tú y Yo 15 veces. ¿No te dice algo? Idiota… porque me estoy cansando de esperarte.** _

_Al escuchar, Kang se sorprendió encarando al otro que lucía un ceño fruncido._

**_\- ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?!_ ** _–Gritó ardido, empujó con gran fuerza al mayor hasta devolverlo a la cama, subió a gatas sobre él sin suavizar un poco sus facciones.- **¡Arggg! ¡¿Todo te lo tengo que decir?! ¡Eres un imbécil!** –Soltó un gruñido.- **¡¿15 VECES?! ¡Ni siquiera un par de mejores amigos alcohólicos durmiendo en la misma habitación tienen tanto sexo regular a menos que se gusten! ¡No me mires así idiota! ¡Es el colmo contigo! ¡O eres muy inocente, lo cual lo dudo mucho, ó eres un completo estúpido! Me gusta tontear y seducir ¿A quién no? Pero de eso a acostarme con todos; ¡Ni ebrio, ni drogado! ¡No soy una perra! ¡¿SABÍAS QUE SOLO CONTIGO ME ACUESTO?! ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO A QUÉ TU CEREBRO COMIENCE A FUNCIONAR! ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO POR TI! ¡ME GUSTAS! ¿ESCUCHASTE BIEN? ¡ME GUSTAS! Y SÉ QUE YO TAMBIÉN TE GUSTO. ¡EL QUÉ ESTÁ JUGANDO ERES TÚ! TE HACES LA VÍCTIMA CUANDO BIEN SABES QUE ERES EL QUE ME LA METE… Y SI NO TE GUSTARA ENTONCES NO ME ESTARÍAS BUSCANDO TÚ A MÍ. Me estoy cansando de esperarte… ¡Imbécil!** –Finalmente los ojos llorosos, se alejó tomando su ropa.- **¿O acaso para ti esto no significa algo? ¿Solo fui tu juguete sexual?** –Soltó la pregunta esperando una respuesta que no llegó.- **Eres un maldito, todos creen que eres buena persona pero eso no es cierto. No saben lo equivocados que están.**_

_Salió azotando la puerta, pero fue el tiempo que necesitó Kang para ver esas lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas y en su pecho se instalara una desconocida sensación de ir tras él, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Eran tantas las revelaciones… ¿Le gustaba a Seungri, el Mujeriego empedernido? ¿Lo estaba esperando…?_

_Y la más importante… ¿Él sentía algo por su dongsaeng?_

 

**\- FIN DEL RECUERDO –**

 

 

Esa fue la primera vez que lo hizo llorar. La primera de muchas lágrimas y de las que ahora amargamente se arrepentía.

 

 

**\- RECUERDO –**

****

**_\- Tienes que creerme… lo que dicen no es cierto._ ** _–Era la quinta pelea que tenían en ese mes, Daesung siempre se enojaba que saliera sin su compañía pero al “ángel sonriente” no le gustaban los antros ruidosos de “adolescentes”. Olvidaba muchas veces que Lee SeungHyun es un joven con ganas de divertirse, esto ocasionaba demasiados enfrentamientos en los que el mayor no cedía pues según él, el maknae es muy descuidado.- **Yo, a la tipa ni la conozco…**_

****

**_\- Pero ella bien que te conoce… ¿Cómo supo tu número telefónico privado, ah? Seguro que lo encontró en la sección amarilla._ ** _–Frunció el ceño y bruscamente se deshizo del agarre de su pareja.- **Apenas te dejo unos días por trabajo y tú ya estás coqueteando con quién sabe quién.**_

**_\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡No conozco a la tipa y ni tengo la menor jodida idea de cómo consiguió mi número privado!_ ** _**¡¿Por qué desconfías de mí…?!** –Replicó siguiéndolo hasta la habitación donde Kang estampó la puerta casi en la cara de Ri.- **¡Dae-ah, Abre la puerta! ¡¿Por qué les crees más a los demás qué a mí que soy tu pareja?¡ ¡Dae! ¡Dae! ¡Dae!**_

_El menor estuvo golpeando la puerta por largo tiempo, lo llamó hasta que la voz se volvió un susurro cansado, pero el orgullo de DaeSung era inquebrantable y cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza difícilmente lo hacían cambiar de parecer._

_Una vez que llegó a la agencia después de dar las últimas grabaciones de una participación en Family Out, por rumores entre el personal de staff se enteró que el menor había tenido una exitosa conquista de su última salida de antro. Aquello fue un golpe bajo, pues el menor sabía cuánto detestaba él que anduviera de “amable” con las féminas, los celos carcomían su noble alma… ¿Qué más habrá hecho en su ausencia?_

_La gota que derramó el vaso fue durante su conversación y el celular del menor comenzó a sonar, este apenas vio la pantalla ignoró la llamada. Sus sospechas le llevaron a arrebatarle el móvil y contestó ante el horror del maknae, del otro lado una sensual voz femenina soltó una sarta de insinuaciones. Su sangre hirvió de coraje… colgó molesto y encaró a su pareja que comenzó a decir torpemente que solo se trataba de una loca acosadora. Después de eso miles de malos pensamientos surcaron su mente… siempre estuvo inseguro de tener una relación con Lee. Pero tampoco lo podía dejar, era un círculo vicioso; una droga de la que no podía escapar._

_Furiosamente sus manos restregaron el rostro… era todo. No podía más… esto se acababa._

_Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que al menor sentado en el suelo, se había quedado dormido. Revisó la estancia en una rápida mirada… todo estaba oscuro. Las horas habían transcurrido desde que se encerró._

_Pasó de largo, tenía que alejarse de él, era nocivo para su paz y su tranquilo estilo de vida. SeungRi fue un error._

**_\- ¿D-Dae…?_ ** _–Creyó que podría salir desapercibido, el menor somnoliento le vio.- **¡Dae! Tenemos que hablar... de verdad no es cierto todo lo que dicen. Salí de antro con JongHoon y HongKi, era su aniversario. La tipa se nos acercó pero te juro que no hice nada, intenté quitármela de encima… pero ella no se iba. ¡No sé cómo obtuvo mi número, pero HongKi ya está investigando! ¡Tienes que creerme, digo la verdad! Dae…** -Su voz suplicante, era débil ante ella; sucumbía rápidamente, pero no se detuvo en su camino a la entrada dispuesto a irse._

**_\- Pasaré la noche en mi apartamento._ ** _–Respondió secamente.- **Creo que esta relación no debió suceder… tú y yo somos muy diferentes… lo mejor es terminar.** –Fue directo y sin titubeos._

**_\- ¡No! ¡Dae, no digas eso!_ ** _–Sintió como tomaron su brazo.- **¡Dae no me dejes! ¡Digo la verdad! ¡No miento! ¡Esa loca no puede arruinar lo nuestro! ¡Dae!**_

****

**_\- ¡TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE DE ARRUINAR NUESTRA RELACIÓN! ¡TÚ Y TUS MALAS COSTUMBRES! NO SOPORTO VERTE CON OTRAS PERSONAS, LO SABES PERO NO TE IMPORTA. ¡TODO ES UN JUEGO PARA TI! ¡TÚ NO TOMAS EN SERIO NADA! YO NO VOY A SEGUIR EN UNA RELACIÓN DONDE TENGA QUE SOPORTAR TUS DESPLANTES Y DESMANES. LAS COSAS DEBEN SER A TU MODO SIEMPRE ¿NO ES ASÍ? YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR A TU LADO… UNA RELACIÓN ES DE DOS, PERO SOLO YO CORRESPONDO. CAMBIÉ POR TI, MÁS TÚ NO LO HAS HECHO POR MÍ._ ** _–Se soltó del agarre ante la negación del menor.- **ESTO FUE UN ERROR DESDE EL PRINCIPIO.**_

****

**_\- ¡No, tienes que creerme! ¡No puedes terminar nuestra relación por chismes de pasillo! ¡¿Por qué siempre escuchas a los demás…?! ¡¿Por qué a mí nunca me crees?!_ **

****

**_\- Porque no me dices la verdad._ ** _–Dio media vuelta.- **Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, es más, puedes ir tras esa mujer, a mi ya no me importa… Me voy.**_

**_\- ¡Dae no te vayas! ¡Dae, regresa!_ ** _–Las lágrimas fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar la puerta.- **¡DaeSung, regresa!** –Continuó su camino, estaba dolido por el engaño y la traición. Por ceder cada vez que surgen esos inconvenientes._

**\- FIN DEL RECUERDO –**

 

 

¿Por qué lo lastimaba? ¿Por qué siempre soltó palabras venenosas? ¿Acaso había algo bueno en esa relación?

 

 

**\- RECUERDO 2012 -**

**_\- ¡¿Ahora qué mentirás me dirás?! ¡¿Qué el de esas fotos no eres tú?! Por Dios… ¡No puedes seguir negándolo! ¡Las pruebas son más que claras! ¡Tú te acostaste con esa mujer! ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Te burlaste de mis sentimientos, mi confianza! ¡¿Y todavía te atreves a negarlo?!_ ** _–Por fin podía verlo cara a cara, había echado a Taeyang del apartamento del menor. Apenas habían pasado un par de días de la publicación de Friday. Enojado era poco. Sus ojos brillaban en una peligrosa ira, su voz salía ronca y enérgica como nunca antes._

**_\- ¡Por supuesto que no soy yo! ¡No sé quién demonios es pero no soy yo!_ ** _–Se defendió el menor, estaba desesperado, todos lo señalaban, todos le acusaban… inclusive la persona que más importaba en su vida. **\- ¡No te engañé con nadie! ¡Jamás estuve con otra persona que no seas tú! ¡Esa maldita revista solo dice mentiras!**_

****

**_\- ¡No sigas negándolo! Detente…  ¡Está claro que lo nuestro se acabó!_ **

****

**_\- ¡Noo! ¡Tienes que creerme, te digo la verdad! ¡Yo nunca me he acostado con otra persona que no seas tú!_ **

****

**_\- ¡DEJA DE MENTIR! ¡BASTA! NADA DE LO QUE DIGAS ME HARÁ DUDAR DE TU INFIDELIDAD._ **

****

**_\- ¡No son mentiras! ¡Es la verdad! ¡La tipa ni siquiera dio la cara y aunque así fuera, NUNCA ME ACOSTÉ CON ELLA! Tienes que creerme… por favor._ **

****

**_\- ¡MALDITA SEA, SEUNG!_ ** _–Fuera de control lo sostuvo por los hombros.- **¡YO TE AMO! ¿ESO NO ES SUFIENTE PARA TI? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HACÍA FALTA?! ¡TE AMO TANTO QUE NO PUEDO SOPORTAR QUE ME HAYAS HECHO ESO! ¡TE AMO! ¡¿POR QUÉ TRAICIONARME?! ¡SI YA NO ME AMAS DEBISTE DECIRMELO ANTES!** –La ira y el resentimiento nublaron su mente por unos instantes, levantó la mano dispuesto a golpearle el rostro, pero cuando se topó con esa expresión de angustia acompañada de lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas, reaccionó. SeungRi ya sabía lo que pensaba hacer, y el que no se moviera dispuesto a aceptar la descarga de su ira revolucionó sus emociones. El puñetazo salió, pero no en el cuerpo del menor… sino contra uno de los cristales de la vitrina rompiéndose en cientos de fragmentos. El ardor apaciguó su coraje demoniaco._

_¿En verdad deseaba golpear a SeungRi? ¿En verdad el menor no se iba a mover?_

**_\- ¡Dae! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!_ ** _–El maknae fue en su auxilio, pero tan pronto lo tuvo a su lado lo empujó alejándolo.- **¡Tu mano está sangrando! ¡Estás lastimado!**_

****

**_\- No quiero tu ayuda. No quiero nada de ti._ ** _–Escupió, pero el otro le ignoró, dócilmente tomó su extremidad herida y sangrante. El menor lamió las zonas más profundas manchando su rostro. Luego le vio escupir fragmentos de cristal incrustados. Se le quedó viendo… la ira se suavizó mientras lo observaba._

**_\- ¡Tenemos que ir al médico!_ ** _–SeungRi le ayudó a incorporarse, le llevó al fregadero de la cocina y ahí bajo un chorro de agua metió la mano. La ropa de ambos estaba ensangrentada.- **¿Te duele mucho Dae?**_

_El otro tan solo le miró, Ri desapareció apenas unos momentos. Un sentimiento de culpa apareció en su mente… iba a llamarlo cuando él regreso a su lado, llevaba puesta una chaqueta grande, sobre sus hombros le puso la suya. Cerró el grifo y por fortuna los daños no eran tan graves, aun así con mayor cuidado usó una playera como vendaje envolviendo la mano. Le condujo a la salida no sin antes tomar sus llaves._

_Dae tan solo lo miraba durante el recorrido._

**_\- Sabías que te iba a golpear. ¿Por qué no hiciste algo para detenerme o escapar?_ ** _–Soltó sin poder evitarlo._

**_\- Porque si con eso tú dejarías de sentir esa ira que te lastima… está bien._ ** _–Respondió mientras conducía._

****

**_\- Eso no es bueno. Iba a usar la violencia… ¿Estás consciente de eso? Yo te iba a golpear._ ** _–Algo parecido a coraje regresó a su pecho._

****

**_\- No importa… si después te calmabas y me podrías escuchar. Te dejaría hacerlo._ ** _-¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! ¡¿Lo decía en serio?! Incrédulo buscó el rostro del otro, pero al ver el semblante tranquilo no pudo más que enojarse más._

****

**_\- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!_ ** _–Con su mano sana lo sujetó con fuerza, estaba enojado consigo mismo.- **¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡No permitas que te golpee, ni yo, ni nadie más!** –Pero su angustia se disolvió cuando el menor le miró y le sonrió cálidamente._

**_\- Eres tú… solo me importas tú. ¿Por qué no buscaría sangrar un poco si es por tu bien? Yo siempre te lastimo. No importa lo que haga… parece ser que lo único que logro es herirte profundamente. Pero Te Amo. Con toda mi cordura y mi locura. Además… Sé que no me lastimarías. Porque me amas, porque nos amamos mucho…_ ** _-El tiempo se detuvo para Dae mientras intenta asimilar aquello.- **Al final tú reaccionaste y te lastimaste para no dañarme. Porque te importo, me amas y yo también.**_

****

**_\- Ni siquiera si se trata de mí. No permitas que te levanten el puño. No permitas eso… yo… estuve fuera de mí mismo. Si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, yo… te hubiera herido y probablemente no me hubiera detenido…_ ** _-Se sentía culpable, bajó la mirada y todo fue silencio por minutos._

**_\- Yo sé que no… porque me amas._ **

****

**_\- Soy un monstruo…_ ** _-Avergonzado cubrió su rostro.- **¡Te iba a lastimar! ¡Te iba a golpear! ¡¿Sabes qué tan grave es eso?! ¡Yo no soy bueno para ti! ¡Yo ya enloquecí! ¡He perdido el control! ¡Será mejor que te alejes de mí!**_

****

**_\- No es cierto… tú eres una persona maravillosa. Un ángel… ¿Recuerdas? Es por todo lo que has vivido. Lo del accidente ¿Cierto? No temas, no huiré. Yo te amo y estaré a tu lado. En las buenas, en las malas… juntos. Tú y yo._ ** _–Dulcemente entrelazó la mano y le besó castamente, pero DaeSung no quería solo eso, profundizó el beso, entrando en la boca de su pareja. Robando los suspiros, transmitiendo sus temores. Ese demonio interno regresó a las oscuras profundidades de su alma y Dae fue libre por el momento._

_Su demonio interno; el resultado de sus frustraciones, de sus temores, de sus pesadillas, de sus inseguridades y esos infortunados sucesos… era él el culpable de la desconfianza hacia Ri. Porque temía en que se fuera de su lado… pero ahora todo estaba bien._

__

_Lo atrajo a él por largo tiempo hasta que lentamente lo liberó, solo entonces se dio cuenta que estaban en una unidad médica privada. Bajaron e ingresaron sin ser descubiertos. El doctor de urgencias les atendió… no eran grandes heridas por fortuna, limpiaron la herida para que después con expertas y finas suturas cerraran la piel abierta. Cuestión de semanas de recuperación y estaría como si nada. Regresaron en silencio, pero un silencio agradable… esa noche durmieron juntos._

**\- FIN DEL RECUERDO -**

 

 

Ah, así era el menor, no le temía. Todos huían cuando lo veían transformarse en una bestia oscura, ó cuando se derrumbaba, pero… Riri era su bálsamo, su anestesia contra esa enfermedad llamada amargura. De alguna manera lograba estabilizarlo, así como lograba enloquecerlo.

****

****

**\- RECUERDO –**

****

_A menos de una semana, un segundo escándalo de Lee Seunghyun inundó las redes sociales… en Hong Kong fueron capturados los momentos en que el grupo de actores con las que compartían trabajo en ese dorama japonés, salían de un local altamente alcoholizados. Pero sobre todo el maknae de Bigbang que tuvo muestras de cariño con una compañera suya; Anna Kubo._

_Una vez más el menor fue reprendido duramente, una vez más fue castigado, fue señalado y juzgado. El CEO estaba decepcionado de SeungRi por su poca profesionalidad. Por no prestar cuidado a su vida privada siendo una figura pública. Ni siquiera lo dejaron hablar, ni porque la actriz japonesa intentó hablar con los managers._

_Extendieron un permiso y lo devolvieron a Corea. No faltaba decir que Kang DaeSung estaba nuevamente enfureció, aunque ésta vez prefirió el silencio que la violencia. Por días ignoró al menor dejando a Taeyang a cargo. Porque si lo veía sabía que podría perder el control. Pero entonces Anna Kubo le buscó incansablemente para conversar, no obstante no tenía ánimos para ello, no más mentiras…_

_Huir de ella fue imposible al final…_

**_\- No puedo creer que alguien tan amable y dulce sea tan duro de corazón. Seung-chan no hizo nada malo, fui yo la que lo abrazó. Él es un niño bueno; un gran amigo y confidente ¿Cómo puedes creer que sea capaz de engañarte? ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de él? Tú no sabes que días anteriores me terminaron por celular. Ni siquiera me rompieron cara a cara, sino a través es un estúpido móvil… sin explicaciones coherentes. Seung-chan es como un hermano menor, él fue el primero a quién se lo conté y por eso tengo confianza, él me ayuda a superar este momento. Me da ánimos y consejos. Seung-chan es una gentil persona, no es justo lo que haces. Él sufre porque lo lastimas con tus inseguridades… lo vas a perder si continuas así. No te voy a negar que hay muchas personas malas y buenas que están tras él, pero jamás lo creo capaz de traicionarte, a leguas se nota que te ama con locura. Nunca deja de mencionarte, pero el pequeño se pasa de adorable contigo. Eres muy duro con él. Lo primero en una pareja es la confianza… es curioso. Él confía ciegamente en ti, pero tú desconfías demasiado. Solo lo lastimas, le rompes el corazón… entonces ¿Quién es el malo en la historia?_ **

 

 

_Y con esa pregunta se dio por terminado el encuentro. Tan fina y elegante, Anna Kubo se alejó sembrando la semilla de la duda en el vocalista._

_Cuando regresó a la unidad departamental fue directamente a su apartamento. Llevándose por sorpresa descubrir a Ri durmiendo en su cama, al parecer estaba esperándole desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se acercó para acariciar ese rostro que tenía rastros de lágrimas. Se sintió débil… lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia él. Ri despertó pero Dae no le permitió alejarse, se recostó a su lado abrazándolo fuertemente._

_¿Quién era el malo en la historia…? Obviamente él, Kang DaeSung._

**\- FIN DEL RECUERDO -**

 

 

Pero muchas veces también, sus discusiones no eran producto de sus problemas personales, en más de una ocasión se vieron influenciados por la vida de otros.

 

 

­ **\- RECUERDO –**

**_\- ¡¿DÉJASTE QUE ESCAPARA?! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE DEJARAS ENGAÑAR POR YOUNGBAE?! ¡TU MISIÓN ERA CUIDARLO Y EVITAR QUE SALIERA! ¡HOY ES EL ANUNCIAMIENTO EN LA PRENSA DEL COMPORMISO DE SE7EN HYUNG CON NOONA!_ ** _–Reprendió fuertemente cuando el menor tímidamente le dijo que Taeyang había desaparecido mientras fue a la tienda por unas golosinas que según él se le antojaban._

_Taeyang estaba emocionalmente mal, desde su ruptura con el solista de YG, un hecho inevitable, fue cayendo más y más. Todos estaban mortificados, aunque JiYong casi siempre estaba a su lado ese día no podía por trabajo, T.O.P estaba en promociones, así que los que estaban a cargo de su vigilancia eran los menores. DaeSung habría salido a un llamado de la Agencia por lo que SeungRi quedó a cargo. Específicamente le había ordenado no despegarse de su lugar ni permitir que el vocalista principal saliera… a menos claro, que se trate de un asunto de vida o muerte._

_Pero todo salió mal, porque a su llegada el maknae le informó que TaeYang no estaba en el apartamento. Había escapado._

**_\- Lo siento, pero… es que él insistió mucho en que le trajera esas golosinas. Yo…_ ** _-Avergonzado el menor intentó defenderse._

**_\- NO ERES UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO… SÉ MÁS RESPONSABLE. ¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER SI SE LE OCURRE COMETER UNA LOCURA?_ **

****

**_\- Lo siento… y-yo…_ **

****

**_\- Las disculpas de nada nos sirven ahora… llamaré a JiYong hyung. No debería interrumpirlo pero esto es grave. Gracias a tus descuidos YoungBae hyung puede hacer imprudencias._ ** _–Se alejó con el móvil en mano. Habló unos minutos  para luego encerrarse en su habitación ignorando a SeungRi._

_Media hora después tendrían en el apartamento a los raperos, ambos exigieron explicaciones. DaeSung salió para detallar todo._

**_\- Lo siento… yo, solo quería…_ **

****

**_\- Ya, deja de disculparte. Lo importante es localizarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Intenté llamarlo pero apagó el móvil._ ** _–JiYong estaba angustiado._

**_\- Llamaré a unos conocidos por si no lo han visto en la sala donde está llevándose a cabo la rueda de prensa._ ** _–T.O.P avisó mientras iba a su habitación a hacer las llamadas pertinentes dejando al líder y los maknaes._

**_\- Esto no habría pasado si al menos hubieras sido más cuidadoso. ¿Es qué no puedes hacer algo bien?_ **

****

**_\- Modera tu tono DaeSung, que regañando a SeungRi, Bae no volverá…_ ** _-JiYong veía venir una tormenta, nunca le había gustado ciertos comportamientos de Kang con Ri y ciertamente le sorprendía que Seung menor no hiciese nada considerando lo altanero que era. Algo andaba raro._

**_\- ¡Es la verdad!_ **

****

**_\- ¡Tú dijiste que le complaciera en todo mientras estuviera quieto! ¡Él quiso los malditos dulces y fui por ellos!_ ** _–El carácter aguerrido del maknae salió a relucir._

**_\- ¡Sí, eso dije! ¡Pero ¿Acaso te aseguraste de dejarlo encerrado?! No, y para colmo dejaste las llaves de los autos. Prácticamente lo ayudaste a salir._ ** _–Reprendió el otro sacando una rabia que nunca antes había visto el líder… ¿Ese era Kang DaeSung?_

**_\- ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!_ ** _–El menor levantó la voz._

**_\- ¡LAS DISCULPAS DE NADA SIRVEN! ¡EL PUNTO ES QUE TE DEJASTE ENGAÑAR CON EL TRUCO MÁS ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿SABES LA SERIEDAD DEL ASUNTO?!_ **

_- **¡Perdóname por ser estúpido! Pero ¿Qué iba yo a saber que era una trampa?!**_

****

**_\- ¡ERA LÓGICO! ¡LO MÁS LÓGICO DEL MUNDO! ¡ERES UN INMADURO, NI SIQUIERA ERES CAPAZ DE CUIDARTE  TI MISMO! NO SÉ PORQUÉ TE DEJÉ A CARGO… ESTÁ CLARAMENTE QUE NO SIRVES PARA VIGILAR._ **

**_\- Ya Basta._ ** _–Fríamente Gdragon intervino.- **Discutir no nos llevará a nada.** –Aquello era increíble… Dae estaba gritándole al maknae, estaba insultándolo por su error. Algo andaba mal en ellos._

**_\- ¡¿Se pueden callar?!_ ** _–TOP ingresó con el ceño fruncido.- **Hasta allá se escuchan sus gritos. ¿Qué demonios pasa?**_

****

**_\- Nada, hyung… solo que por culpa del maknae, Taeyang hyung está desaparecido. Solo eso._ ** _–El tono arisco sobresaltó a los mayores. Dándose cuenta de un temperamento inestable del maknae mayor._

**_\- ¡Lo siento, Dae! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_ ** _–Exclamó el menor desesperado. Las lágrimas se desbordaron para sorpresa de los raperos.- **Lamento ser estúpido y poner en riesgo la vida de Tae hyung, no fue mi intención. Yo solo quería ayudar…** -Salió de la sala encerrándose en su habitación.  _

**_\- ¿Esto es normal en su relación?_ ** _–Un muy serio Kwon JiYong cuestionó al ángel sonriente._

_El menor les miró relajando sus facciones hasta dejar su semblante apacible, solo cuando le escuchó preguntar aquello fue consciente de lo imprudente que había sido. Nadie antes había sido testigo de sus momentos íntimos hasta ahora, sí, sabían de su relación pero no de los pormenores._

**_\- …_ ** _-No iba a acobardarse, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sin embargo ello no significaba que debía dar detalles de su vida privada._

**_\- Responde, Kang. ¿Esto es normal?_ ** _–Ji se incorporó cada vez más molesto por el mutismo del menor.- **Como tu líder te exijo una respuesta.**_

****

**_\- Y como dongsaeng contestaré._ ** _–Se levantó enfrentando a sus hyungs.- **Con todo respeto. Nuestra vida privada, no es de su interés.**_

_Dicho esto se retiró dejando pasmados a los mayores que se miraron entre sí. El rapero líder iba a enfrentarse al otro, pero fue detenido por el mayor quien le tranquilizó en el momento en que dijo que hablaría con él._

_Choi tranquilamente ingresó a su habitación y conversaron apenas. Kang era muy hermético en su vida íntima… su relación sentimental con Lee era parte de ella, hacerlo hablar ó entender no fue fácil. Porque Dae se rige por sus propias leyes, las mismas que le torcieron desde su tierna infancia hasta esos momentos. Muchos confundían su carácter visiblemente pasible con estupidez, pero en realidad era demasiado obstinado y codicioso. Cuando las personas intentaban invadir sus líneas fuertemente marcadas era cuando salía a la defensiva. No se dejaría persuadir fácilmente._

_Pasando las horas, DaeSung se libró de su mejor amigo con la excusa de hacer la cena. Afortunadamente el líder se hallaba en su habitación, por lo que no tendría que soportar los señalamientos. El ambiente tenso se respiraba en el apartamento. Estaba terminando de cocinar cuando Choi fue a la sala a encender la TV, JiYong le siguió a los pocos minutos. Ambos le ignoraron… era mejor así, no quería dar explicaciones. Sirvió la cena que en silencio los raperos deleitaron, no eran necesarias las palabras, el líder ya sabía que no logró sacarle nada._

_El único que no salió fue Ri, aquello comenzó a molestarle… si era uno de sus berrinches. Él… se giró, iba a verlo cuando…_

**_\- Ni se te ocurra ir a esa habitación._ ** _–Como lo supuso, Gdragon estaba a la defensiva, a partir de la escena se mantendría en medio. Odiaba eso.- **Tan solo seguirás haciéndolo llorar. Nunca antes lo había visto tan… sensible. Lo que me hace pensar que no es la primera vez ¿Cierto?** –La mirada inquisitoria le despertaba una rabia muda. **\- Hasta que ambos no me digan qué rayos pasa en su relación, yo me meteré en ella.**_

**_\- …_ ** _-Lo odiaba, a los intrusos. Desvió la mirada cruzando sus brazos. Lo mejor que podía hacer era el silencio._

_Choi fue astuto al tomar su platillo e irse a la sala, se declaraba como Suiza. Dejó a los otros dos en el comedor._

_Apenas iba a continuar el rapero menor cuando un suave sonido llamó la atención de ambos. El maknae ingresó tímidamente a la cocina, tenía la cabeza baja pero ninguno ignoró los ojos rojos. Tomó un vaso de cristal para servirse agua._

****

**_\- Ri… ¿Quieres cenar?_ ** _–Suavemente el líder atrajo su atención.- **¿Qué te apetece?**_

****

**_\- No tengo hambre hyung…_ ** _-Respondió.- **Gracias.**_

****

**_\- Pero Ri… tienes que comer algo. Podrías enfermar._ **

****

**_\- Lo dudo, Hwangssabu hyung dice que debo bajar una talla cuanto menos._ ** _–Expresó con media sonrisa._

**_\- Al demonio con hyung… ¡Tienes qué comer!_ ** _–JiYong se le fue encima derribándolo al suelo con un ataque de cosquillas, la risa resonó destruyendo la tensión.- **¡Eres mi panda pachoncito! ¡Un panda es tierno si es rellenito! ¡Además ni que estuvieras como la secretaria de RRHH! ¡Ella sí necesita con urgencia una dieta! ¡Vamos, COME! ¡Vamos, COME! ¡Por eso no creces, no te alimentas bien!**_

****

_Una rabia de la que ya se había acostumbrado Kang cambió su temperamento ante esa escena, después, todo se detuvo en el justo momento en que un lamentable TaeYang ingresaba al apartamento. El líder se alejó para recibirlo completamente aliviado, pero angustiado al fin y al cabo._

**_\- Youngie… ya no te lastimes más. Por favor…_ ** _-JiYong le susurró cuando pasó a su lado en dirección a su habitación. Les había mirado de reojo, centrando su mirada en Ri que lucía incomodo._

**_\- Eso ya lo sabes bien… descuida, ¿Regresé vivo, o no?_ ** _–Despegó apenas la mirada sonrió amargamente._

**_\- Lo siento… -_ ** _El maknae le dijo bajito, sin mirarle… en respuesta revolvió los cabellos oscuros._

_Otra punzada de esa maldita rabia. Había soportado el toqueteo de Ji, pero esa caricia de SOL simplemente no lo toleraba. Era más codicioso de lo que hubiera creído. Pero la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Kwon cuando le descubrió le distrajo. Tomó la taza de té y galletas que en un principio pensaba llevar a Seung menor a modo de tregua ofreciéndola a TaeYang._

**_\- No seas tan duro con él, Dae… la ingenuidad es una de las virtudes de Riri-ah… ¿Acaso no fue la que te enamoró…?_ ** _–Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Detestaba que le recordaran las virtudes de Ri, ¡Él las conocía muy bien! ¡No necesitaba que le dijeran ni señalaran nada! ¡No le importaba la opinión de los demás!_

**_\- Estaba a cargo de…_ ** _-La rabia escapó con ese susurro que aparentemente todos comprendieron como si estuviese refiriendo cruelmente los errores del menor. La verdad, quería cerrarle la boca a Young._

**_\- Déjalo ya. Cuida de Riri-ah… últimamente lo abandonas y lo perderás si sigues con esa actitud._ ** _–Aconsejó sutilmente sin que nadie más escuchara mientras toma esa taza de té verde que le ofrecía.- **¿No quieres terminar como yo, verdad?**_

_Le vio continuar su camino encerrándose en su habitación, pero esas palabras resonaban en su mente que se despejó. ¿Terminar cómo él...? ¡Qué ingenuo era su hyung! Lo más probable era que Ri terminara como él por su culpa. Porque Dae lo sabía bien… era el malo en la historia._

_Una mano sobre su hombro le sobresaltó. El maknae le miraba tímidamente, dibujando una débil pero sincera sonrisa. Una sonrisa para él… fue feliz, porque con esos gestos Kang se enamoraba más y más._

**_\- ¿Me perdonas…?_ ** _–Tan solo ese susurró alejó los malos pensamientos, los oscuros sentimientos e iluminó su mundo.- **Dae… ¿Me perdonas?**_

**\- FIN DEL RECUERDO –**

 

 

Estaba ciego de celos, inseguridades… y amor. Por difícil que le pareciera al mundo… Kang DaeSung ama a esa persona vivaz… aunque muchas veces demostrara lo contrario.

 

 

**\- RECUERDO –**

_Ya no era ningún secreto su relación, tampoco sus demostraciones de amor, celos, discusiones, reconciliaciones. JiYong cumplió su palabra, pero con lo que no contó fue que los otros dos; Seung mayor y YoungBae, también se metieran en su vida._

_A fuerza de gritos, o palabras frías los enviaba al demonio cuando intervenían. ¡Nadie les dijo que metieran sus narices en dónde no deben! ¡Su relación era de dos; SeungRi y Él! ¡¿Por qué todos le jodían?! ¡¿No podían encargarse de sus asuntos?!_

_¡¿Y por qué todos lo culpaban y señalaban?! Ah… era porque se dieron cuenta. Más rápido de lo que él mismo demoró… el malo en la historia era él. El dragón que mantiene prisionera a la princesa; el monstruo que no la dejaba ser feliz, el que hacía que derramara lágrimas, y la lastimaba. Ese era él._

**_\- Muchos dicen que SeungRi es el más afortunado por tenerte._ ** _–Tae espetó después de que Ri saliera corriendo en un ahogado llanto por otro más de sus crueles reproches, por su falta de consideración y su soberbia forma de amar, no podía aislarlo ni encerrarlo, aun así lo intentaba.- **Aseguran que eres el mejor partido que pudo haber conseguido y no te merece… pero sabemos la verdad. Eres el afortunado. Hay mucho mejores partidos que tú y lo sabes… mejores personas que esperan la menor estupidez que cometas para tomar una oportunidad… nadie más que Riri-ah es capaz de no juzgarte por ser como eres y aceptarte con todos tus defectos… podría jurar que los ama… aquí el que no merece lo que tiene eres tú.** _

_Ese fue el más fuerte de los señalamientos que recibió por alguien. Ji solo se dedicaba a insultos y amenazas. TOP tan solo se limitaba a repetirle consejos… pero fue SOL quién brutalmente fue sincero.  Le recordó la gran cantidad de personas, mejores que él, que estaban esperando a que Ri se cansara y lo botara. Una oportunidad mínima y se jugarían el todo por el todo._

_Jung YongHwa, el perfecto líder de CNBlue… que con su personalidad tan compatible y su más poderosa aliada; la bella actriz Park ShinHye, amiga común de Ri._

_Park SangHyun… el hermano menor de Dara… vamos, todos sabían que sus visitas regulares a YG no eran precisamente por su hermana. Ya que se volvió una peligrosa costumbre verle en las salas de grabación donde el Gran Teddy le permitía ingresar, tan solo esperaba unos minutos de receso y se llevaba a SeungRi a la cafetería, el jardín o simplemente jugaban. Gdragon y Dara aprobaban la “amistad” de ambos. En más de una ocasión se atrevió a invitarle a cenar o de antro… los dos solos._

_Esos eran los principales, porque directamente le declararon la guerra por el corazón de Ri. Claro que había más, entre cantantes, actores, coreógrafos, fotógrafos, managers, CEOs… eran demasiados. De Corea, Japón, China, Tailandia, USA, Europa… muchos captaron la cálida esencia de su corazón ¿Quién no amaría a Lee SeungHyun?_

**\- FIN DEL RECUERDO -**

­Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido dejarlo a lado de SOL, él hubiera lo cuidado sabiamente. Hubiera sacado más sonrisas en esos labios qué lágrimas en esos bellos ojos. Pero no podía dejarlo ir, por más que supiera que le hacía daño, por más que estuviera consciente de que esa relación resultaba destructiva para ambos… no podía y no quería, no podía ni quería porque lo amaba. Lo amaba aunque su orgullo se interpusiera… lo ama.

 

 

**\- RECUERDO –**

_Un beso… una caricia… una mirada._

_Kang nunca había prestado atención al acercamiento de YoungBae con Ri, después de su última discusión fuerte con el maknae, y por supuesto su disco solista en corea estaba sumamente ocupado que apenas sí tenía tiempo para ver las llamadas perdidas y leer los mensajes que comenzaron a disminuir._

_Esa noche el menor estaba en su apartamento, cayó enfermó de perder peso, más una escena de lluvia que grabó en Japón para un segmento. Los médicos habían dicho que presentaba principios de anemia, deshidratación y defensas bajas. Estuvo hospitalizado por una semana, pues en tres días no reaccionó asustando a medio mundo._

_Al fin logró hacerse de unos días para visitarle. Tenía fiebre, eso decía TOP en su mensaje… Bae lo estaba cuidando por voluntad propia. Si para la madrugada no bajaba la temperatura lo llevarían de regreso al hospital._

_Sorpresa la que se llevó cuando ingresó a la alcoba llena de globos, regalos, peluches y demás que fueron enviados para su recuperación. Porque vio el momento exacto en que TaeYang besó a Ri en los labios… en que dulcemente acarició las mejillas y al alejarse con una sonrisa… le miraba enamorado._

_No podía reclamar nada a Lee SeungHyun, este tal vez ni cuenta se había dado de aquellos gestos porque dormía profundamente._

_Tae ligeramente se sorprendió al verle en la entrada, pero luego se puso de pie. No había necesidad de decir nada, quedaba más que claro los sentimientos del vocalista del grupo. De tanto que pasaban juntos había sucedido… se enamoró de su Ri._

_Se liaron a golpes, así como lo harían unas bestias primitivas._

**_\- ¡Yo lo haría más feliz que tú! ¡Yo no lo haría sufrir como tú porque yo conozco el sufrimiento! ¡Yo podría lograr borrarte de su corazón si me diera una sola oportunidad!_ ** _–Como siempre, fue el único rival que duramente le enfrentó. Mientras limpia la sangre de sus labios.- **¡Y la obtendré! ¡Me elegirá!**_

**_\- ¡Aléjate de él! ¡No te quiero ver cerca!_ ** _–Rabioso dejó ver su poderío, estaba agitado. Apenas tenía unos golpes en el rostro.- **¡Él me eligió antes! ¡Es MI PAREJA!**_

**_\- ¡¿Y para qué lo mantienes a tu lado si es infeliz?! ¡¿Cuántas veces te has puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos en lugar de los tuyos?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de sus sueños y metas?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de su corazón?!_ ** _–Intercambiaron golpes fieramente.- **¡Tú solo lo lastimas! ¡Le rompes el corazón sin remordimientos! ¡Y él termina pidiendo perdón! ¡Eres un Imbécil! ¡No lo valoras! ¡Deja que sea feliz con otra persona! ¡Aléjate tú!** –Cada palabra dolió, todas y cada una de ellas laceraron su orgullo._

**_\- ¡¿P-PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?! –_ ** _Un exaltado JiYong ingresó al apartamento en compañía de Choi.- **¡YA BASTA! ¡SUFICIENTE!** –Gritó al verse ignorado.- **¡SEUNG DETENLOS YO VOY A VER A RIRI!**_

_Curiosamente, en cuanto escucharon ese sobrenombre se detuvieron en seco. Era cierto… ¡SeungRi estaba enfermo! ¡SeungRi tenía fiebre!_

**_\- Ah, NO, USTEDES NO SE MOVERÁN. ¿PARA QUÉ VAN? DURANTE SU BATALLA DE SEMENTALES NI SIQUIERA LES IMPORTÓ EL MAKNAE._ ** _–TOP se interpuso en su camino._

_JiYong salió con una expresión neutra minutos después, miró a TOP que se había hecho a un lado y haciendo una seña, este de la nada sujetó por detrás a DaeSung, antes de que los rivales supieran, el líder propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago a su mejor amigo de la infancia y después hizo lo mismo con el mejor amigo de su novio que pasando el acto lo liberó… los dos estaban en el suelo intentando reponerse del aire que les habían sacado. Kwon podía ser pequeño y hasta frágil pero seguía teniendo la fuerza de un hombre._

**_\- ¡MIENTRAS USTEDES ESTABAN CON SUS ESTUPIDAS PELEAS, RI PUDO HABER MUERTO HIJOS DE $% &#!_ ** _–Imponente se acercó a los convalecientes.- **¡GRACIAS A DIOS LE BAJÓ LA FIERBRE! ¡PAR DE IRRESPONSABLES! ¡INCOSCIENTES!** –Ji repartió pequeñas patadas hasta que Choi le levantó y lo sentó en el sofá. **\- ¡IMBECILES! ¡DEBERÍAN CUIDARLO EN LUGAR DE LIARSE A GOLPES COMO BORRACHOS DE BARRIO! ¡AHORA, RESPONDAN! ¡¿Por qué estaban matándose?! ¡Rápido!** –Demandó con los brazos cruzados._

**_\- ¡Besé a Ri!_ ** _–Confesó Tae logrando sorprender a los raperos.- **¡DaeSung llegó y me vio besarlo! ¡Porque yo sí lo amo! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo feliz! ¡Yo no lo lastimaré como todo el mundo sabe que él lo hace! ¡Yo no tendría dudas! ¡Yo me entregaría sin temor a diferencia de este cobarde!**_

**_\- …_ ** _-Las últimas frases se colaron hasta su alma, despertando esa desesperación… despertando su terror de perder a la única persona que ama todo de él sin siquiera temerle. Bajó la cabeza admitiendo sus errores, su estúpido orgullo se rebajó. Apretó los puños, sí, tenía miedo. De que SeungRi le lastimara pero hasta esos momentos comprendió realmente todo el daño que ocasionó a esa persona que ni siquiera intentó lastimarle como pensaba. Toda era su culpa… ¡Pero lo Ama! ¡Lo Ama!_

****

**_\- Eso lo decide Ri, Bae… no tú. Es cierto que te dije que intentaras rehacer tu vida, pero no que eligieras al maknae. Suficiente tenemos con el estúpido este._ ** _–Señaló a Kang.- **Como para que tú también le lastimes. Piensa bien sobre tus sentimientos Bae… me duele ver sufrir a Ri y si tú, por tus confusiones le ilusionas para después romperle el corazón, yo… no lo soportaré y tiraré al infierno nuestra amistad de años. Te sugiero que pienses bien las cosas, no es un juego sino una persona inocente de la que estamos hablando.** –Terminó de decir mientras saca el móvil. _

****

****

_YoungBae se queda pensativo… Dae ya no puede más… se dirige a la habitación de Ri aunque le intentan detener, cierra poniéndole seguro. Se gira, va con Ri que yace sobre la cama dormido. Se inclina._

**_\- No me dejarás… tú no puedes dejarme de amar._ ** _–Susurra.- **Lo prometiste, en las buenas, en las malas… juntos, tú y yo.** –Entrelazó la mano y la besó._

**_\- ¿D-Dae…? ¿D-Dae…?_ ** _–Le llamó empezando a despertar inconscientemente. Giró lentamente su rostro buscándole quitándose la comprensa de la frente en el proceso.- **Mhm… mmhm… Dae.**_

****

**_\- Aquí estoy._ ** _–Respondió suavemente._

**_\- Estás aquí…_ ** _-Sonrió cansadamente abriendo los ojos poco a poco.- **Qué bueno, me preocupé mucho y luego Tae hyung me quitó el móvil. No te quería molestar, solo quería saber que estabas bien.**  _

**_\- Aquí estoy… no me dejaban venir a verte._ ** _–Acarició la mano mientras se siente miserable por sus resentimientos e inseguridades.- **Ahora estoy aquí.**_

****

**_\- ¿Dae…?_ ** _–Se acercó besando su mejilla y regresando a su posición.- **Te Amo.**_

_Las lágrimas se deslizaron, pero eran las de Kang DaeSung, eran las primeras lágrimas en mucho tiempo que derramaba, lo abrazó fuertemente._

**_\- ¿Dae…? ¿Qué ocurre?_ ** _–El tono era angustiado._

**_\- No me dejes de amar…_ ** _–Susurró escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del menor.- **Te prometo dar lo mejor de mí. Te prometo que te entregaré mi alma y mi corazón, pero no me dejes de amar. Por favor.**_

**_\- No lo haré…_ ** _-El menor se aferra._

_A partir de ese momento DaeSung se abandonó por completo a esa persona. Decidió dejarse guiar por ella._

**\- FIN DEL RECUERDO –**

 

 

 

 

Móvil suena con irritante molestia, demora en responder. Han interrumpido sus oraciones… pero aun así no se mueve hasta haber terminado el “Amén”. Se pone de pie.

 

Se va a la ventana y responde.

 

 

 **\- Espero que sea urgente.** –Secamente dijo limpiando sus lágrimas silenciosas.

**\- Créeme que es realmente urgente.** –La voz de Whessung responde rápidamente, se escucha tensa e incómoda.- **Tu secreto ya se sabe.**

 

 

El silencio… no, no puede ser. ¿Su secreto? ¿Acaso ya saben que Lee SeungHyun, el ex maknae de BigBang está en coma?

 

 

 **\- Está en todos los medios asiáticos y rápidamente se esparce hacia nivel internacional. -** Continuó al no obtener respuesta.- **Kwon y Choi fueron investigados por paparazzis por año y medio, hace horas revelaron las fotos, los registros de pasajes de avión, la cantidad de viajes y por su puesto las rutas que eligieron para desplazarse hasta descubrir que siempre su destino final es MAYO CLINIC de Manchester Minnesotta, Estados Unidos. Investigaron a TaeYang para verificar la información, y de tu último viaje a Seúl, también te siguieron los pasos. Fue más fácil contigo porque en tres días regresaste… a USA y pudieron confirmar que tu destino es el mismo que el de tus amigos. DaeSung-ah, esto es muy grave.**

 

 

Kang estaba impactado, ¡Había sido su culpa! ¡Su culpa! ¡Sí al menos hubiera esperado tres ó cuatro días después, nadie habría sospechado!

**\- DaeSung-ah… todos saben que Lee SeungHyun está en coma e internado en el Mayo Clinic desde hace dos años.** –Continuó.- **Esto está fuera de control… los inversionistas de la agencia y subsidiarias amenazan con retirar sus inversiones por el engaño. Los CEO´s están furiosos, YG Ent., también planea retirar sus apoyos… Tienes que venir urgentemente a Seúl, los cuatro deben hacer una conferencia de prensa. ¡Es hora de solucionarlo!**

 

 

Dae miró angustiado a su ser amado,  colgó sin siquiera articular una palabra. Cayó de rodillas derrotado, ya no tenía fuerzas, estaba cansado de luchar, de mantenerse firme cuando sabe que está hundido en la oscuridad…

 

 

 **\- Perdóname…** -Culpándose una vez más. El móvil comenzó a sonar incansablemente pero lo ignoró. Acarició con todo su cariño ese rostro, delicadamente peinó sus cabellos.

 

 

Robó un beso…

 

 

 **\- Volveré… lo prometo.** –Se levantó. Marcó un número.- **Tomaré un vuelo en una hora. Reúnan a los demás y la junta directiva. Debemos planear bien la rueda de prensa.**

 

 

Volvió a terminar secamente la llamada, suspiró. Contempló de cerca a Ri, tocó los cabellos mientras canta una canción. Un beso en la frente.

 

 

 **\- Te Amo.**

 

 

Decidido salió de la habitación B212.

 

Fue a la recepción pidiendo a los médicos y demás enfermeras a cargo del paciente que le brindaran unos minutos de su tiempo. Resumió todo, pidiéndoles casi suplicante que no se separaran de él, que le cuidaran y vigilaran la puerta para evitar que intrusos ingresaran.

 

 

Esa misma tarde Dae abandonó tierras americanas para finalmente enfrentar el destino, o lo que él creía destino. Se alejó de su ser amado para hacer lo que debió realizar hace años pero que no quiso hacer, sin siquiera sospechar que el verdadero destino le jugaría una última carta.

 

 

Se fue sin sospechar que tal vez… todo llegaría a su fin.

 

 

 

FIN DE CAPÍTULO.  


	3. FUERZA DEL DESTINO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!   
> ^^
> 
> Lamento los errores que puedan encontrar.

**CAPÍTULO 10.-FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

 

****

**_Por siempre serás mi chica,_ **

**_Por siempre serás mi mundo,_ **

**_Eres la única, eres el sueño de mi vida,_ **

**_Estoy vivo, puedo sentirlo, siempre que estoy contigo,_ **

**_Me aseguraré que estés conmigo por siempre, eres la única…_ **

**MAKE LOVE- TAEYANG Feat. KUSH**

 

**\- RECUERDO -**

_Otoño. 2021, Seúl, Corea._

**_\- SeungHyun-ee… está en coma._ ** _–Con voz apagada DaeSung desde la otra línea de teléfono les comunicaba._

_JiYong dejó caer el móvil impresionado por aquellas palabras, afortunadamente fue Choi SeungHyun quien sujetó el aparato y lo devolvió a la mesita de cristal de la sala. Se preocupó mucho por su pareja, ésta como primera reacción fue realmente emocional._

_- **¡Escúchame bien, bastardo! ¡Sí es una jodida broma te voy a patear en donde más te va doler! ¡Ya lo hemos dicho, no sabemos dónde está Panda! ¡Y aunque lo supiéramos JAMÁS TE LO DIRÍAMOS!** –La rabia transformó la voz de Gdragon en un grito rasposo y fiero.- **¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE PARA QUE HUYERA DE TI, AH?! ¡PORQUE A NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN NOS HA EVITADO! ¡NO HEMOS TENIDO NOTICIAS SUYAS DESDE QUE SALIMOS DE LA SALA DE JUNTAS DE SU AGENCIA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A JUGAR CON LA SALUD DE UNA PERSONA?! ¡ERES UN HIJO DE…!** –Continuó sus insultos hasta que Choi lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en el hombro. _

****

**_\- No estoy jugando._ ** _-La respuesta era controlada pero escueta.- **Mi abogado y el suyo no lograron hacer que respondiera a las llamadas por lo que viajé a Los Ángeles… fue cuando me llamaron del hospital de Minessota.** –Explicaba agotado, cómo si esa versión la estuviese diciendo una y otra vez.- **Está en coma.**_

_JiYong frunció el ceño pero no de rabia, sino de terror, miró desesperado al ahora actor reconocido que al igual que él estaba en shock…_

**_\- Ustedes son los primeros en saberlo… intenté personalmente decirle a su familia, pero ni siquiera me dejaron hablar. YoungBae todavía no lo sabe, voy a convocar a una junta extraordinaria solo con Wheesung-sshi, SangHyun-ah, y ChangMin-ah… la sociedad no será disuelta pero esto debe quedar en secreto pues podría perjudicar el valor de las acciones de la Agencia._ **

****

**_\- ¡Eres un maldito infeliz! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas con tanta frialdad?! ¡¿ACASO NO TIENES SANGRE EN LAS VENAS?!_ **

****

**_\- El hospital y el mantenimiento no es realmente barato hyung, tampoco debemos arriesgarnos a que la prensa se entere ¿Estás consciente lo que ocurrirá si esto se llegase a saber? Podrían inclusive filtrarse a la habitación, causar inconvenientes que nos obliguen a transferirlo a otro hospital, y no me arriesgaré a nada. Soy su pareja, soy su socio y co-fundador de la Agencia… tengo el derecho para tomar decisiones. Les he dicho todo esto porque creo que ustedes son lo más cercano que tenemos a una familia, tienen que conocer su estado. Si gustan pueden venir para visitarlo, no ha cambiado nada desde hace dos meses… sigue durmiendo._ **

****

**_\- ¡Dos meses! ¡¿SABES ESTO DESDE HACE DOS MALDITOS MESES?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTUPIDECES ESTÁS DICIENDO?! ¡¿CUÁNDO PENSABAS DECIRNOS, IMBÉCIL?! HIJO DE…_ ** _-Entonces se le quebró la voz y JiYong comenzó a llorar amargamente ante la desesperación.- **Seungie… Nuestro panda… no es cierto, no es cierto…** –Se aferró a su pareja que con ojos llorosos decidió ser fuerte aunque por dentro también se quebrara._

**_\- En realidad, desde que he estado aquí he procurado no moverme, así que no tuve tiempo para decirles hasta ahora…_ ** _–Soltó un suspiro.- **Al parecer… Seung-ee estaba enfermo, el médico americano ha estado llevando su caso, según me dijo el fin de todo el tratamiento era una cirugía especial que soportó bien, sin embargo las cosas se complicaron llevándole al coma.**_

**_\- ¡¿ENFERMO?! ¡TÚ LO SABÍAS, TÚ LO SABÍAS! ¡LO ABANDONASTE! ¡ERES UN MAL NACIDO!_ ** _–JiYong entre tanto dolor comenzó a decir cosas hirientes.- **¡IBAS A DISOLVER SU SOCIEDAD! ¡LO IBAS A DEJAR CONOCIENDO SU ESTADO! ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡ES TU CULPA, TU CULPA, IMBÉCL!**_

**_\- Ji… por favor… estás muy alterado._ ** _–Intentó Choi calmarlo._

**_\- No, yo no lo sabía… no tenía siquiera idea de que estaba enfermo. Y por eso acepto tus insultos. Es mi culpa._ **

**_\- ¡NO TE CREO BASTARDO! ¡MENTIROSO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDO ÉL OCULTARNOS SU ENFERMEDAD, AH?! ¡TÚ LO SABÍAS! ¡COBARDE! ¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE NUNCA SERÍAS CAPAZ DE CUIDARLO! ¡SABÍA QUE LO IBAS A LASTIMAR! ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡¿ESTARAS CONTENTO CON LO QUE LOGRASTE, VERDAD?! ¡POR TU CULPA ESTÁ EN COMA! ¡TU CULPA! ¡EL QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR POSTRADO EN LA MALDITA CAMA ERES TÚ Y NO ÉL!_ **

**_\- ¡Basta!_ ** _–Choi conocía bien a su mejor amigo, no era el momento de buscar culpables sino de encontrar soluciones.- **Ji no digas más… DaeSung envíanos la dirección del hospital, iremos en el próximo vuelo. ¿Necesitas qué haga algo por ti? ¿Informo a las personas que mencionaste para tu junta urgente?**_

**_\- …_ **

**_\- ¡Dae, responde! No te mortifiques… es solo el impacto de la noticia. Sabes que Ji enojado dice cosas sin sentido… yo te creo, él tuvo sus razones para callar. Por favor, Dae…_ **

**_\- Necesito que vayas con SangHyun, él sabrá que hacer… deben volar a los Ángeles California, nos reuniremos en nuestra casa, ahí será la junta… diles que lleven todos los pendientes. Y por favor, esto debe quedar en secreto, NADIE más debe saberlo, y-yo… tengo que colgar, el médico ya terminó su examen rutinario, debo irme._ **

**_\- Cuídate, hermano… iremos para allá y no te preocupes. Haré tu encargo._ ** _–No recibió respuesta, tan solo el típico sonido de una llamada cortada. Por unos momentos se quedó observando la pantalla del móvil de GDragon, un mal presentimiento de avisaba que tenía que estar pegado a DaeSung… por si las cosas se ponían sombrías. Conocía a su mejor amigo, lo conocía tanto que estaba seguro que detrás de aquel sorprendente autocontrol estaba un condenado; torturado por la culpabilidad.  No, definitivamente no podría dejar solo a Kang, temía lo peor... una vez que se hizo el juramento interno despegó la vista volviéndola a un desconsolado JiYong.- **Ji… lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.**_

**_\- ¡¿De qué lado estás?!_ ** _–Un dolido Kwon reclamó.- **¡Es su culpa! ¡Su culpa! ¡Por no saberlo cuidar! ¡Por siempre hacer las cosas a su retorcido modo! ¡Siempre nos enviaba al demonio cuando intentábamos decirle que estaba equivocado! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡¿Cuántas veces no lo hizo sufrir?! ¡¿Cuántas no lo hizo llorar?! ¡Es un maldito! ¡Mira lo que logró! ¡Seung-ee está en COMA! ¡COMA! DICE QUE NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUE ESTABA ENFERMO ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PAREJA ES ESA?! ¡NI SIQUIERA SE PREOCUPÓ EN QUE ESTUVIERA BIEN! ¡Seung-ee NO TIENE PORQUE ESTAR ASÍ! ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE LO DEFIENDES?! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO?! ¡TÚ ERES MI PAREJA, DEBERÍAS ESTAR DE MÍ LADO!** –Los gritos se fueron quebrando producto del llanto, en realidad… JiYong sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. Tampoco se había percatado de algún indicio de que el menor de los cinco estuviese enfermo.­ **\- ¡Y nosotros de estúpidos permitimos su relación! ¡Nosotros de imbéciles no hicimos NADA! ¡Dejamos que esta desgracia ocurriera! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEMOS SI NOS LLAMAMOS A NOSOTROS MISMOS UNA FAMILIA?!**_

**_\- ¡YA BASTA, JI!_ ** _–SeungHyun abrazó fuertemente al más joven, lo estrechó como si su alma dependiera de ese gesto, queriendo proteger a aquella figura del sufrimiento.- **Ya no digas nada de lo que te arrepentirás, amor. No me gusta verte así… Sabes que estoy de tu lado, pero él es mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco mejor que nadie, él no la está pasando bien. NO ES CULPA DE NADIE… SOLO EL JODIDO DESTINO. Él sufre… Ji ¿No crees que él se está torturando por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de esto? Es su pareja ¿Acaso Ri-ah no ocultó a propósito su enfermedad por querernos proteger? ¿Sobre todo a él? Ji… Si tú estuvieras en el lugar de Ri… ¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo? Y yo estaría igual que DaeSung.** –Gentilmente limpió las lágrimas que fluían por las pálidas mejillas. Besó castamente la frente.- **No sabemos cómo sucedieron las cosas... ni siquiera DaeSung ha de comprenderlo totalmente, está ofuscado… no tenemos derecho de juzgarlo. Ji, estoy a tu lado así que no temas… ¿De acuerdo?** –La ronca voz susurró suavemente intentando deshacer esos oscuros sentimientos que tenían prisionero a su pareja._

_El otro correspondió el abrazo… el escandaloso llanto desapareció para ser un murmullo quebrado y lágrimas silenciosas._

**_\- No es justo, Seung… ¿Por qué él…? Tiene tanto por vivir._ ** _–Como si fuese un niño pequeño que sufre la pérdida de un ser querido mira al mayor cuestionando los designios de la vida.- **Quiero ir a verlo. Seung… llévame con él. Por favor.**  _

**_\- Por supuesto, amor… te llevaré con él. Pero debemos dejar todo listo para no despertar sospechas ¿De acuerdo?_ ** _–Seung miró paternalmente esos ojos llorosos volviendo a limpiarlos de toda lágrima._

**_\- Le pediré a Teddy su ayuda. Me debe algunos favores. Hablaré con mi personal de confianza…_ ** _-Dulcemente se alejó tomando su móvil mientras buscaba entre el directorio el contacto deseado._

**_\- Bien, yo hablaré con mi manager, creo que puedo exigir una semana de descanso. Llamaré a SangHyun, Wheesung hyung y a Changmin… para que también preparen todo. ­_ ** _–Acarició el cabello antes de dar un corto beso en los labios. Sonrió a modo de despedida.- **Debo hacer el encargo de Dae… y pediré que el Jet privado se encuentre listo para partir.**_

_Asintió el más bajo mientras lo veía tomar la gabardina y sacaba las llaves. Del otro lado de la línea el cotizado productor de YG Ent., finalmente tomaba la llamada._

**_\- Teddy… necesito un favor, quiero que me cubras a partir de mañana. Tengo que viajar a USA de emergencia, sinceramente no sé cuánto tiempo me vaya a tomar, no hagas preguntas. Te diré el trabajo que se entregará y los pendientes… escucha con atención ¿De acuerdo…?_ **

_Esa misma noche, ocho personas tomaron un jet privado con destino a USA. A los productores y managers no se les comentó nada. Así lo había pedido Kang, por lo cual en el momento que T.O.P fue con ellos para informarles sobre el viaje a LA omitió la razón por la cual eran requeridos con suma importancia. Realmente fue incomodo, sobre todo con Wheesung y Changmin que en silencio escrutaban con la mirada a los raperos buscando las respuestas a las preguntas que no habían formulado todavía. Sanghyun por otra parte, al tener un mayor contacto con ellos a través de Dara prefirió amenizar el vuelo express conversando de trivialidades._

**\- FIN DEL RECUERDO –**

 

 

 

Diciembre, 2023. Seúl, Corea del Sur.

 

Choi SeungHyun mira embelesado a JiYong que ha caído dormido en su cama. Aunque el menor se molestase no le despertaría, estaba consciente de todo el trabajo que tenía, así que lo dejaría dormir hasta que Teddy llamara al móvil pidiendo al joven productor regresar a la agencia.

 

Cubrió con una manta el delgado cuerpo que se encogió aferrándose a su almohadón. Sonrió conmovido, Ji continuaba teniendo el hábito de dormir abrazado a alguien o algo, lamentablemente en esa ocasión no podía ser el que ocupara el lugar.

Bajó la intensidad de las luces y salió lentamente de la alcoba. Era una madrugada oscura y muy fría, propia de las nevadas de ese crudo invierno.

 

Hacia horas que conversaron con YoungBae a través de redes, éste solo les daba las mismas noticias; Seung-ee continuaba en coma. Intentó por todos los medios desviar el tema de conversación, no quería volver a ver esos ojos cristalinos. No soportaba ver sufrir a su excéntrico novio.

Suspiró, se dirigió a la cocina de mármol a preparar café… con taza en mano fue a su elegante sala para repasar las líneas del nuevo guión cinematográfico, sin embargo no pasó mucho antes de abandonar su tarea. Caminó a su escritorio, y diligentemente como cada día, extrajo una desgastada libreta y una pluma tipo fuente que deslizó formando líneas que regularmente terminaban en rimas.

 

Una tras otra fueron saliendo… las palabras salían formando oraciones que dejaban ver sus pensamientos y sentimientos, fueron poco a poco llenando la inmaculada hoja, tejiendo así un par de versos que ya tenían ritmo y tiempos. Despegó un poco la miraba al descubrir que su taza estaba vacía.

 

Cuando consideró suficiente creación, detuvo la pluma que depositó suavemente a un lado de la libreta y comenzó a examinar el contenido. Algunas veces se hicieron correcciones, la hoja se fue manchando de trazos amorfos y nuevas palabras… la sonrisa fue dibujándose en los labios cincelados.

 

 

 **\- Deberías regresar a la música.** –Una suave voz ronca interrumpió su soledad, dejó la hoja para encarar un rostro tierno cuya mano talla infantilmente los ojos.

 **\- Pensé que estabas durmiendo.** –Ignoró el comentario conmovido con aquella figura.

 **\- Una almohada no sustituye tu cuerpo, ni tu calor.** –Sonrió acercándose.- **Hyunnie… ¿Por qué no regresas a los escenarios como rapero? Siempre has tenido el talento, fue la razón por la cual te iniciaste en la industria… vuelve a YG Ent., estoy seguro que Yang-sshi te aceptará gustoso.**

 

Los delgados brazos se deslizaron por sus hombros atrapando su cuello, un casto beso en su mandíbula dejó la estela de electricidad que tanto adoraba. Envolvió la cintura con sus manos, aferrándola.

 

**\- No pretendo regresar y fingir un noviazgo con alguna desconocida. No voy a volver a mentir sobre amar a una mujer que apenas sabré su nombre… no otra vez. Y lo sabes.**

**\- Pero, Hyunnie… ¿Cómo soportas conteniéndote? Tienes buenas letras, tú podrías… si quisieras, ser un rapero de prestigio.** –Ji dio cortos besos al cuello, la colonia de caballero llegó a su nariz embriagándole los sentidos.

 **\- Yang no tiene buenos recuerdos de mí. Intentará separarnos, lo hizo en el pasado. Nos odia juntos… y el sentimiento es correspondido, al menos por mi parte.**  –Apretó más la estilizada figura.- **Amor, no soportaría vernos actuar como títeres sin voluntad para la conveniencia de un ambicioso.**

Ahora fue el turno del actor para devolver los besos, comenzó en las mejillas y fue bajando con la intensión de llegar a la clavícula, un suspiro le distrajo.

 

 **\- De acuerdo… Dios es testigo de que lo intenté.** –Susurró felinamente.

**\- ¿De qué hablas?**

**\- ¿Mhmm...? Bueno, Yang-sshi me pidió que intentara persuadirte para que regresaras a YG Ent., Yo JAMÁS olvidaría lo que nos hizo, así que tampoco comprendo de dónde salió su idea de que regresaras a la agencia. Sabe perfectamente que ustedes terminaron mal… debe haber algo escondido.** –Reveló Ji besando los labios del mayor.

**\- ¿Qué te pidió qué…? ¿Cuándo fue eso?**

**\- Mhmm… hace un par de semanas. Me llamó a su oficina y después de tanta palabrería fue al grano “Quiero a Choi SeungHyun de vuelta en YG Ent., así que tú podrías intentar persuadirle.”** –Imitó al poderoso CEO.- **Casi rio en su cara, pero mientras me dé excusas para poder verte con su consentimiento… haré lo que dice.**

 **\- Debemos tener cuidado… ese hombre es peligroso. Así que por favor, Ji, cuida mucho lo que hagas y digas.** –Un semblante serio rompió con el ambiente romántico que el menor intentaba instalar.

 **\- Sí, “papá”… lo haré.** –Rodó los ojos.- **Hyunnie, sé lo que hago… confía en mí.**

**\- Es en serio. No queremos volver a ver un video íntimo en las redes sociales ¿Verdad?**

**\- Ganamos el juicio, demandamos a la página web y los obligamos a desmentir.**

**-RECUERDO 2018-**

**_-No somos nosotros._ ** _–JiYong declara al jurado mientras cruza sus brazos y frunce el ceño.- **Es una farsa… el videoclip está claro que fue manipulado.** _

_En la pantalla se detiene un video que ha sacudido a la nación entera. Dos hombres sospechosamente parecidos a GDragon y T.O.P fueron grabados teniendo sexo desenfrenado._

_El censurable video fue liberado una semana atrás por una página web de reputación dudosa. El escándalo se esparció como pólvora al viento, su impacto logró detener algunas actividades del dúo idol de YG Ent., que se encontraba en gira mundial. Países como Singapur y Tailandia cancelaron las presentaciones hasta que el rumor se aclarara._

_Así era como habían terminado en una sala de juicios. YG Ent, había demandado a la página Web por daños morales y psicológicos no solo a la imagen de la agencia, sino de sus artistas. El abogado designado como defensor era uno de los mejores, recomendado por el propio Yang, que después de todo lo desencadenado terminó en el hospital por varias amenazas de infarto. Pero sobretodo, porque en realidad, los protagonistas de esa cinta filtrada, en efecto eran los verdaderos Kwon JiYong y Choi SeungHyun._

_**\- ¿Está seguro…? Porque claramente se puede escuchar su voz y la de su compañero. ¡Dejen de mentir! ¡Toda la nación sabe ahora que ustedes mantienen una relación homosexual! ¡Ustedes, sucios y pervertidos gays! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene negarlo?! ¡Nosotros solo informamos a las personas, les quitamos la venda de los ojos para que vean lo que realmente son!**_

**_\- ¡Objeción, señoría! Mi cliente está siendo insultado y provocado. El abogado está faltando a su profesionalismo._ ** _–El abogado de YG Ent., interrumpió las declaraciones del rival._

**_\- Objeción aceptada. Abogado, le sugiero moderación y concentración en el punto de la demanda de 7 millones de wons por daños y perjuicios._ **

**_\- Lo siento, Señoría… Pero ¿Cómo se sentiría usted sabiendo que sus hijos idolatran a un par de degenerados? Puede explicarme ¿Cómo pueden los padres de todos esos fans aceptar tal desfachatez?_ **

**_\- Abogado, tiene la segunda amonestación. Si no cuida sus palabras será expulsado de esta sala ¿Fui claro?_ **

**_\- Me disculpo, su señoría._ **

_El momento más bochornoso de la vida de Choi SeungHyun, maldecía haber ido a ese hotel. Ellos tenían un lugar privado donde siempre podían encontrarse, pero esa vez, el rencuentro fue demasiado ansiado… largos meses sin ver a ningún miembro del grupo. Especialmente a JiYong… así que apenas estuvieron juntos en la sala VIP del aeropuerto, simplemente se dirigieron al primer hotel que encontraron._

_Ni siquiera cuando le dijeron a sus padres sobre su relación, sintió tanto remordimiento y pena. Esto lo superaba por mucho._

_Le deba mucha sorpresa y tristeza a la vez, ver cómo Ji negaba todo con naturalidad despertando en su mente un debate absurdo; cierto que lo hacía por el bien de los dos, todavía no era tiempo que se supiera la verdad… sin embargo dolía, dolía la facilidad con que escupía las palabras que negaban lo suyo. Estaba siendo inseguro e infantil, pero ¿Cómo decirle a su corazón que no se encogiera ante la frialdad de la voz y los ojos penetrantes?_

_El juicio se fue extendiendo por meses, en los que los rumores ya no eran discretos, en que la discriminación fue obvia, en que muchas puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, en que Yang sugiriera que T.O.P fingiera una relación con alguna famosa japonesa… pero se negó, prefería que la gente especulara la verdad, prefería los comentarios mal intencionados a tener que mentir sobre amar a una mujer de la que no sentía ni simpatía, prefería sufrir el martirio de la negación. Pero Yang es el mismo diablo, no por su maldad, sino por su astucia… cuanto menos lo esperaron._

_Él estaba tocando demasiado la piel nívea de una modelo para ser fotografiados… y JiYong fue visto en sus vacaciones con otra mujer hermosa, besándose._

_Una maldita farsa que los llevó casi a la asfixia total, en que hubo un anillo de compromiso. En que el propio JiYong dudaba de todo y de todos, en que hubo mucho drama; se lastimaron, lloraron, sufrieron… un teatro que terminó cuando la resolución y la sentencia fueron dictadas. El momento en que envió todo al demonio y terminó en gritos con Yang Hyun Suk._

_Un año y siete meses…_

_Taeyang había partido a USA, le estaba yendo bien. Daesung por su parte, se quedó a lado de Seunghyun menor con la excusa perfecta: Eran socios de la Academia convertida ya en Agencia de talentos._

_¿Por qué no todo podía ser como ellos…? Tan fácil._

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

**\- Aún así, a pesar de los años transcurridos… los rumores persisten.** –Cierto, Nadie puede olvidar el video tan comprometedor. Ni siquiera él.

**\- Aish... lo seguiremos negando. Moriré haciéndolo si es necesario.**

**\- No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, Ji.**

**\- ¡Bueno! ¿De qué lado estás?**

**\- Del nuestro, amor.**

**\- Mhmm… no parece.**

**\- Te amo.**

**\- Claro, quieres comprar mi perdón después de haberme hecho enojar.**

**\- ¿Y funcionó?**

**\- Si regresas a la cama conmigo y me abrazas muy fuerte mientras duermo, puede que sí.**  –Hizo un puchero demasiado irresistible para Choi.

 **\- Entonces vayamos a la cama.** –Dulcemente lo alejó para poder ponerse de pie. Tomados de la mano sus pies comenzaron el trayecto a la habitación del mayor.

 

Entonces, de la nada, un ringsong rompió el momento y el silencio. GDragon suspiró, pero SeungHyun sonrió.

 

 **\- Shit...** –Siseó el productor mientras alcanzaba el móvil abandonado en el buró junto a la laptop. Revisó la llamada entrante y el nombre PARK TEDDY le hizo girar los ojos fastidiado.

 **\- Parece que será en otra ocasión… Ji.** –Lo atrapó sorpresivamente mientras el menor se ponía el abrigo de piel.

 

Lo arrinconó para besarle los labios como si estos fueran de porcelana. Como si Ji fuese una figurilla de cristal que al menor descuido se rompe.

Sin embargo el menor, escabulló los brazos para rodear el cuello de su pareja y acercarlo más, profundizando el beso… el móvil volvió a sonar con insistencia.

 

 **\- Shit… Teddy tiene la maldita habilidad de joderme los momentos más románticos.** –Se quejó en un susurro al separarse. Choi no lo liberó a pesar del molesto sonido, lo abrazó fuertemente.

 **\- Ji, Te Amo.** –Miedo, no lo quería decir, sin embargo, desde que ocurriera lo de Seunghyun menor, él se volvió sobreprotector y temeroso. No dejaba un día, ni un momento en que susurrara las palabras “Te Amo”, porque tenía miedo, miedo de no saber cuándo sería la última vez que lo vería. Así como había sucedido con YoungBae, pero sobre todo, lo de su mejor amigo… Choi sufría en cada separación, atesoraba cada momento juntos y se preocupaba demasiado por el bienestar del productor. JiYong no parecía notarlo, eso era lo mejor. No quería discutir con su novio ni preocuparlo.

 **\- Yo también Te Amo, Hyunnie.** –Sonrió juguetonamente, estrechando esa amplia espalda con todas sus fuerzas. Miedo, no lo quería decir y se mordía los labios para evitarlo, pero desde que sucediera la tragedia de su “panda”, JiYong tenía miedo de perder a su pareja. Cada noche y cada amanecer, agradecía a Dios el permitirle vivir y dejar vivir a Seung, porque sin él no sabría cómo continuar. Por eso era posesivo con Choi, quería saberlo todo; la hora y lugar en que despertaba hasta la hora y lugar en que dormía. No importaba cuanto trabajo tuviera, ni cuan agotado se encontrase… para “Su Hyunnie” siempre tendría tiempo. No quería decirlo para molestarle, ni agobiarlo con sus inseguridades.

 

Se miraron ignorando todo lo ajeno a ellos dos. Y aunque no lo dijeran… ambos sabían que en los ojos del otro brillaba el miedo. Sus brazos reforzaron el agarre posesivo, pero casto. Compartían el mismo amor, dos corazones que vueltos uno… sentían lo que la otra parte. Así que en silencio volvieron a besarse, esta vez con mayor dulzura, con el sentimiento más puro que ambos podían transmitirse… ¿Desde cuándo las separaciones insulsas se volvieron dolorosas? El final de sus pensamientos fatalistas quedó sellado con un beso de Choi en la frente de Ji.

 

 **\- Déjame llevarte.** –Las dos palabras salieron como un dulce ruego.

 **\- Seung…** -Sonrió cálidamente.- **Traje mi auto ¿Recuerdas? Además, si te ven en YG… Yang-sshi se enterará.**

 **\- Promete que enviarás un mensaje cuando llegues.** –Se resignó al ser consciente de lo que recordó su pareja. Acarició las mejillas dulcemente depositando sobre esa frente otro beso, pero fugaz.

 **\- Lo haré.** –Susurró aspirando la colonia maderosa de esa figura mayor. Cerró los ojos cuando la suave y tibia mano recorrió sus facciones.

 

Choi dejó libre ese estilizado cuerpo y con los dedos entrelazados le acompañó hasta que abordó el deportivo blanco que estaba aparcado. No se movió hasta que la unidad motora salió del garaje y aceleró la marcha.

 

 

De vuelta al cálido refugio de su hogar, retomó el libreto que debía estudiar después de recibir el tan ansiado mensaje. Se dedicó unas cuantas horas en lo que memorizó las líneas. Fue por un wisky a su minibar, terminó sentado en la elegante silla de su despacho y nuevamente se concentró en escribir raps… la idea de JiYong sobre regresar a los escenarios como rapero era demasiado tentadora, pero hacerlo bajo el sello de YG Ent… no.

 

Sonrió ante el porta retratos que descansaba a su izquierda, la imagen que lucía era de aquel excéntrico artista que es su novio… del doble fondo de uno de los cajones con llave, extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo roja. La sujetó con fuerza, la miró intensamente antes de volver a meterla al fondo.

 

Lo había pensado mucho, había analizado las diversas situaciones que acontecerían cuando el contenido de esa caja de terciopelo sea entregada al destinatario… inclusive había ya planeado cada detalle tomando en cuenta las opciones que tendría, suspiró emocionado. Su corazón latía fuertemente con solo pensarlo… no había duda alguna porque nunca había estado más seguro en su vida como en esos momentos. Había llegado la hora.

 

 

De alguna manera lo intuyó… quizás inconscientemente. Negó suavemente… ¿Quién diría que ese niño que le seguía a todas partes sería su otra mitad? El destino parecía haber estado prescrito.

 

Cuando nacieron tenían que encontrarse; cuando se encontraron tenían que estar juntos; cuando estuvieron juntos debían enamorarse  y cuando se enamoraron… parecía ser que el paso siguiente era, casarse.

 

¿JiYong tomaría su mano en esa nueva vida? ¿JiYong querría unirse a él en algo tan serio y sagrado como el matrimonio? Lo amaba, y ya no importaba si al final de la pregunta recibía un “No”… solo quería estar junto a Ji hasta que murieran. Sabía que no era el momento, pero si no lo hacía, entonces ¿Cuándo?

 

 

**= RECUERDO DE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO =**

_Choi SeungHyun era un chico que las personas consideraban “niño problema”, los adultos solían reñirle continuamente, tenía un grupo de amigos mayores que él con los que vivía muchas aventuras._

_En el colegio era respetado y temido… tenía una reputación de la cual estaba orgulloso, la había labrado con el sudor de su frente, sangre en la boca, los puños lastimados, y el filo de la navaja gastado por el uso. Pero como estudiante se encontraba en los de promedio bajo._

_Todo iba “bien” en su vida. Al menos eso creía, porque en casa los problemas continuaban, desde que su padre se alistara al ejército la situación era difícil… dolía mucho la ausencia._

_Sin embargo, todo cambiaría ese domingo en que decidió regresar temprano a casa. Uno de sus amigos había logrado vaciar los bolsillos de unos pobres nerds y salieron en dirección a la “esquina” donde comprarían botellas de alcohol. Él no estaba de humor para lidiar con ellos, así que decidió marcharse a casa._

_Una cuadra antes de llegar, vio a un grupo de niños de menores, pintar de manera espantosa una de las paredes de un lote baldío, el barrio estaba llenándose de gente cada año, crecía y consideraba realmente divertido ver a los “pandilleros en potencia” comenzar sus actos de vandalismo desde temprana edad. Era más que obvio la falta de dominio de la pintura aerosol, era molesta la combinación colores, y daba mucha risa que los “murales” solo fueran un montón de líneas deformes que no llegaban a nada. De entre el grupo había un niño muy pequeño, sumamente delgado y que a pesar de su total falta de conocimiento sobre el arte graffiti se empeñaba en su labor._

_Se detuvo unos metros de distancia para ver al “jardín de infancia”, como así llamaban a los hoobaes, el arte abstracto que inmortalizarían. Observó unos minutos, estaba siendo entretenido aunque estuvo a punto de ir a intervenir para dar unas justas sugerencias, cuando de pronto se escuchó un golpe seco sacándolo de su estado._

**_\- ¡PEQUEÑOS DELINCUENTES! ¡LOS ATRAPARÉ!_ ** _–Un hombre robusto salió de una casa aledaña, la potente voz y el lenguaje corporal resultaba intimidante. Los chiquillos dejaron todo tirado y huyeron despavoridos. **\- ¡NO HUYAN, MOCOSOS MALCRIADOS! ¡LES ENSEÑARÉ A RESPETAR PROPIEDAD PRIVADA!**_

_El hombre comenzó una absurda persecución, lamentablemente SeungHyun vio como entre la carrera, aquel niño frágil fue atrapado por el adulto. Sus “cómplices” lo abandonaron sin remordimientos. Negó suavemente, qué mal por ese niño. El señor Park, quién era el “protector” de dicho terreno sin habitar, era de temer._

**_\- ¡TE ATRAPÉ MOCOSO! ¡TUS AMIGUITOS HUYERON!_ ** _–El señor Park sacudió del brazo, Seung pensó que de seguir así, el niño perdería una extremidad. Sin embargo, el niño con el ceño fruncido daba la pelea…_

**_\- ¡Suélteme, anciano! ¡Usted no me manda! ¡Usted no es mi PADRE!_ ** _–Impresionado por aquellas palabras, el adulto apretó la mandíbula en señal de furia. Punto aparte que el niño forcejeaba para recuperar su libertad.- **¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!**_

**_\- Ya verás, pequeño engendro del demonio. ¡Si en tu casa no te enseñan modales, yo te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores!_ ** _–El brillo de esos ojos era malicioso. Seung recordaba lo maldito que podía ser ese tipo, aún tiene fresco los recuerdos de su infancia que vivió a lado de sus mejores amigos._

**_\- ¡Suélteme, anciano! ¡No es nadie para darme órdenes!_ ** _–Era impresionante como el chiquillo continuaba revelándose._

_No era su incumbencia, pero Choi supo que ese niño era nuevo. No recordaba haberlo visto antes y eso que siempre se la pasaba vagando. No era su asunto, pero claramente el más pequeño se había liado en un problema muy grande. Se repitió asimismo que lo mejor era continuar su camino a casa… y así lo hizo._

_Sin embargo, cuando vio como la mano del hombre se levanto dispuesto a soltar la primera bofetada sobre esa delicada piel… un remordimiento le hizo cambiar de parecer._

**_\- ¡Señor Park!_ ** _–Llamó acercándose. Antes su voz era débil y se quebraba fácilmente, pero ahora que estaba en la pubertad estaba volviéndose ronca… y poderosa, algo de lo que estaba orgulloso porque aparentaba más edad._

**_\- ¡No te entrometas, Choi! ¡Largo!_ ** _–El vecino respondió, ¿Era quizás que estaba envejeciendo o era porque él estaba creciendo? No estaba seguro, pero los adultos comenzaban a verlo con recelo._

**_\- Yo me encargo. Es nuevo en el barrio._ ** _–Suavizó la voz creando un ambiente de negociación igualándose con un hombre mayor.- **Venga, que es un solo un niño que intentando hacer amigos, pues siguió a los demás.**_

**_\- ¡No me importa! ¡Arruinó la pintura!_ ** _–Defendió su posición de autoridad.- **Además... ¿Tú no deberías estar en tu casa, niño? ¡Largo, Choi! ¡Es una pena, si tu padre estuviera aquí se sentiría decepcionado en la clase de rufián en que te volviste!**_

_Aquello dolió, frunció el ceño molesto por el término “Niño”. Odiaba que mencionaran a su padre, odiaba que los adultos que no sabían nada de él lo juzgaran… como si ellos fueran los Santos. Eran la misma porquería._

**_\- Solo deje al nuevo. Le llevaré con su madre… ella me lo ha encargado._ ** _–Dijo aquello tensando su mandíbula._

_Debería irse, eso decía su conciencia. Pero su orgullo herido gritaba quedarse, no le daría la razón a ese viejo._

**_\- ¿Qué clase de madre ha encargado a su hijo con alguien como tú? Eres un mocoso irresponsable._ ** _–Espetó con suficiencia.- **Siento pena por tu madre, ella es tan buena. No merece un hijo como tú.**_

_Otro golpe bajo. Cuando se metían con su familia estallaba en furia. Sus manos crisparon en puños cerrados con fuerza. Estaba acelerándose su respiración…_

****

**_\- Eres el hombre de tu casa, Choi. Estás a cargo de tu madre y tu hermana mayor… pero en lugar de cuidarlas debidamente, desperdicias el tiempo. En lugar de estudiar, te vas de vago. Eres una vergüenza._ **

_La ira estaba colándose en la sangre, su odio y su dolor fueron esparciéndose a su sistema quemando como si de un veneno se tratase._

_Pero su orgullo le impedía echarse para atrás… en lugar de bajar la mirada como lo hubiera hecho antes, no la movió. Se quedó mirando al sujeto._

**_\- Si ya terminó ¿Podría devolverme al niño? Debo llevarlo con su madre. De lo contrario ella vendrá a ver la clase de abusador de menores que es. No creo que le guste tener problemas y llamen a la policía ¿Verdad, Sr. Park?_ ** _–No tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, ni siquiera conocía el nombre de ese enano, pero no se dejaría. Porque era bien sabido que ese hombre era violento y anteriormente había pisado la cárcel por su temperamento explosivo. Por eso NADIE se le acercaba, ni siquiera su pandilla._

**_\- Aish…_ ** _-Desvió la mirada, Seung sonrió internamente ya que algunos los vecinos estaban percatándose de la situación.- **¡Llévate al engendro! Pero si lo vuelvo a ver cerca del terreno, le daré una lección que jamás OLVIDARÁ.**_

_Aventó el niño como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase._

**_\- ¡Oiga!_ ** _–Se quejó el menor. Iba a replicar, sin embargo Seung lo tomó firmemente. No dijo nada más, tan solo emprendió la marcha._

_La ira reprimida ardía, rechinó los dientes complemente furioso. ¡Odiaba los adultos! ¡Eran estúpidos! ¡¿Ellos que saben de él, ah?! ¡Solo son unos hipócritas y llorones que desahogan sus problemas existenciales en ellos! ¡Tienen reglas absurdas que ni siquiera ellos siguen!_

_Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, caminaba a paso veloz. Sintió en su espalda la mirada de las vecinas chismosas despertando más rabia. Pudo escuchar los murmullos…_

_“Pobre Señora Choi, su hijo es un delincuente sin futuro” “Su hijo es un ingrato que no valora sus sacrificios” “Increíble, desafió a Park. Pronto lo veremos matando a gente” “Qué horror tener un hijo como él, Gordo y Agresivo”_

_Esos comentarios mal intencionados le lastimaban porque su madre es lo más valioso que tiene y aunque la adora tenía que admitir que… él era un fracasado._

**_\- ¡Oyeee!_ ** _–Un grito a su lado le distrajo.- **¡Me lastimas! ¡Suéltame!**_

_Se detuvo, ahí estaba el culpable de su mal humor. De no haber sido por ese mocoso, él estaría viendo la televisión y con su orgullo intacto, pero no… ahí tenía que andar haciéndola de “Santa Madre Teresa” con sus obras de caridad… a todo eso ¿Por qué lo hizo?_

**_\- Escucha bien, enano. No me importa saber quién eres, no me importa saber más de ti. Es más, aléjate. Ese viejo que viste, es el Señor Park… por nada del mundo te vuelvas a meter en su área a menos que busques una muerte segura._ ** _–Lo soltó y le miró con desdén.- **Aléjate de mí. Tengo una reputación qué cuidar. Me largo.**_

_Dio media vuelta y continuó su camino. No se volvió a verlo en ningún momento. Dio por terminado su asunto._

_Una tristeza brotaba en su pecho… su madre, su hermana. Todo era un caos, pero él no podía ser como los nerds de biblioteca, odiaba las clases y los maestros que solo le castigaban sin dejarle hablar primero._

_Así como cuando acabó con el bullying del que era presa por los mayores; rompió un par de huesos. Ellos le gritaban: “Bola de grasa con patas”, “Albóndiga”, “Mantecoso”, “Gran Buda”. Ese día, se hizo a respetar… estalló y su robusto cuerpo le rebeló las ventajas sobre esos paliduchos. Claro que el precio fue alto, una suspensión… así como la primera vez que su madre lo dijo: “Estoy decepcionada de ti.”_

_Esas palabras dolieron más que nada en el mundo. Su propia madre le repudiaba… ¿Por qué tenía qué ser así la vida con él? Solo se había defendido._

_Una cosa llevó a la otra, comenzó a hacerse de una reputación conforme sus agresiones fueron multiplicándose. Su soledad desapareció y se vio rodeado de gente que le respetaba. Tuvo amigos, aunque no eran precisamente los que la mayoría querría. Eran mayores que él, de bachiller o al menos llegaron hasta ese nivel. Pero ellos lo comprendían mejor que cualquier psicólogo, mejor que su familia._

**= FIN DEL RECUERDO =**

 

 

Al viajar en los recuerdos del pasado SeungHyun comprende que cometió muchas estupideces, tomó malas decisiones y se aferró a ideas equívocas. Fue una época oscura, llena de confusión… dónde ni siquiera él sabía quién era. Pero así es la vida, un constante aprendizaje.

 

Aún duelen las pérdidas que tuvo, esos amigos que murieron tan jóvenes que a pesar de lo que decía la gente… le tenían FE. Creyeron en él cuando nadie más lo hacía, ni siquiera él mismo. ¿Qué hubiera sido de su vida sin esas palabras de aliento? Probablemente estaría muerto, o quizás en una cárcel cumpliendo una sentencia.

 

 

**= FLASH BACK =**

_Era uno de los mayores, había dado muchas vueltas porque lo dejaran subir al escenario a una battle rap. Pero Seung tenía miedo, una cosa era el free style en una borrachera en casa de uno de los amigos y otra muy diferente enfrentarse a MC´s y rappers experimentados frente a decenas de personas. Era un suicidio que no planeaba llevar a cabo._

**_\- ¡No jodas, Seung! ¿Quieres ser rapero sí o no?_ ** _–Replicó con voz rasposa.- **¡ESTA ES LA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡Si no dejas la cochera y comienzas en un escenario mal oliente jamás PROGRESARÁS! ¡SERÁS UN DON NADIE! ¡Porque no sabrán tu nombre! ¡LOS GRANDES RAPEROS COMIENZAN DESDE ABAJO!**_

**_\- ¡Esos sujetos han vencido a muchos! ¡Lo que tú quieres es que muera!_ ** _–Frunció el ceño, apretando los puños por nerviosismo. **-¡Seré humillado y aplastado! ¡No estoy listo! ¡Y dije que quería ser rapero, pero no es el momento!** _

**_\- Escucha bien, Seung. ¿Me crees capaz de hacerte daño? ¡ERES BUENO! ¿ACASO QUIERES TERMINAR COMO YO? Un mediocre que consume polvo para olvidar que dejé la universidad y que tengo un trabajo mal pagado con un hijo de puta como jefe. ¿ESO QUIERES? ¡TÚ TIENES TALENTO, SEUNG! ¡TÚ DESTINO NO ES COMO EL NUESTRO! ¡TÚ NO VAS A TERMINAR COMO NARCOMENUDISTA, NO VAS A JUGARTE LA VIDA ENTRE MAFIOSOS! ¡TÚ SALDRÁS! ¡TÚ HARÁS MIERDA A TODOS!_ ** _–Sonrió como imaginando ese momento.- **Y cuándo lo hagas, podré restregarle a los que nos tiran, que eres diferente. Sé puede salir delante de manera legal.**_

****

_Hablaba con tanta emoción que Seung tenía más miedo. Miedo de fracasar ¿Por qué le tenía esa FE? ¿Por qué él y no su madre que le trataba con frialdad? Entonces respiró hondamente, encontrando valor en alguna parte de su ser. Al liberar sus pulmones, cerró los ojos un par de minutos y cuando los abrió continuó viendo la ilusión en esa mirada._  

 

**\- Está bien… lo haré. Pero no me jodas si termino por cagarla.** _­–Tomó el vaso con alcohol y tragó todo el contenido de golpe._

**_\- Apuesto mi motocicleta a que le patearás el trasero. Estoy seguro que ganarás… porque cuando tengas el micrófono todo fluirá._ ** _–Dio una palmada de apoyo, esbozando una sonrisa triunfante.- **Y si te la pone difícil ese hijo de puta, le partimos su cara a la salida. De todas maneras, ese bastardo me debe.**_

**= FIN DEL FLASH BACK =**

 

 

Sonrió al recordar esa batalla... Obviamente la perdió. Su mente se puso en blanco al estar frente a tantas personas y resultó que su rival era uno de los mejores de la zona. Como bien le había dicho, su amigo lo golpeó hasta que soltó los billetes ganados del concurso.

 

Su orgullo como rapero fue herido y ello impulsó a practicar, practicar… en la ducha, en el camino al trabajo, durante el trabajo, en la escuela. Practicaba; escribiendo e improvisando, aprendía viendo a los demás ya sea en los clubs o en los videos de la televisión. Para su segundo enfrentamiento, ganó… y ahí comenzó su leyenda que lo llevaría de vuelta con la misma persona que creyó haber perdido…

 

 

Kwon JiYong…

 

 

Ese recuerdo de la primera vez que se conocieron permanece en su mente, y aunque poco a poco se va desvaneciendo en el olvido. El verdadero recuerdo que está intacto, es el de cómo comenzaron a estar juntos y la leyenda de la “tortuga y la concha” surgió.

 

 

**= HACE MUCHO TIEMPO =**

_SeungHyun era un chico que las personas consideraban “niño problema”, los adultos solían reñirle continuamente, tenía un grupo de amigos mayores que él de reputación mala, muy mala._

_En el colegio era respetado… nadie se metía con él por terror al grupo de pandilleros del que formaba parte y que le protegían como si de una sagrada hermandad se tratara._

_Esa mañana era tranquila, bueno… había dejado la casa azotando la puerta. Su madre nuevamente le había reprendido fuertemente, y le había comparado con el hijo prodigio de la vecina. Él estaba furioso… y triste. Qué su madre deseara que fuera como esa “rata” de biblioteca era como si renegara su existencia._

_Es decir, repudiaba todo lo que era. Su persona… todo. ¡Ella era demasiado exigente! ¡¿Qué no comprendía que no sería como ese “nena”?! ¡Él no podía ser una enciclopedia humana! ¡Él no tenía tanto espacio para almacenar mucha información, que en primera instancia, era basura!_

_Salió sin despedirse, dejando con la palabra en la boca a su madre. Durante el recorrido se fue calmando un poco, realmente el término correcto era… Controlando su ira, reprimiéndola._

**_\- ¡Váyanse a la mierda!_ ** _–Esa voz chillona se le hacía familiar, pero ¿De dónde? Trató de ignorarlo, no era importante porque lo olvidó. **\- ¡Dejen de joder! ¡Aghhh!**_

_El grito ahogado finalmente le atrajo la atención, estaba molesto. Levantó la mirada buscando al portador de esa voz odiosa. Se detuvo en seco._

**_-¡Huy, qué miedo das Kwon!_ ** _–Un niño había propinado un puñetazo al rostro de otro._

**_\- ¡Levántate, niña! ¡Eres tan delicado como una niña! ¡ERES UNA NIÑA!_ ** _–Un regordete se burlaba mientras vaciaba una mochila._

**_\- ¡DEBILUCHO! ¡RESPETA A TUS MAYORES!_ ** _–El que parecía ser el líder se daba aires prepotentes que lograron arrancarle una sonrisa a Choi._

**_\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Kim!_ ** _–Nuevamente esa voz molesta.- **¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!**_

**_\- ¡Oh, Kwon tiene ganas de que le partamos la cara!_ **

**_\- ¡SÍ! ¡SERÁ DIVERTIDO!_ **

**_\- Solo queremos que cumplas con tu cuota diaria, chico estrella… pero parece que no entiendes las reglas. Ni modo._ **

**_\- No lo haré… te crees mucho Lee, pero solo es porque tienes a tus matones. Sin ellos no eres NADA._ ** _–Un niño pequeño, muy delgado y de apariencia delicada se levantaba del suelo, limpiaba la sangre que salía de una comisura de sus labios, la mirada penetrante retaba a los bravucones y por un momento, Seung se sintió identificado._

****

**_\- ¡A él!_ ** _–Pronto el líder ordenó. Los demás le siguieron, rápidamente comenzaron a propinarle golpes en el estómago, la víctima no dejó verles su temor… apretaba los dientes para no gritar. Era valiente el chiquillo._

_Cayó al suelo, lo comenzaron a patear y golpear… los tres niños al mismo tiempo._

****

**_\- ¡Te enseñaré modales, Kwon! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LA LEY!_ ** _–Gritaba el líder._

_SeungHyun no lo pensó un momento más, porque ver aquella escena se transportó a su época de bullying… cuando no comprendía ¿Por qué demonios le reñían? No hacía mal a nadie, no hablaba, no se burlaba, era tranquilo y callado. Pero no, tenían que meterse con él hasta su que paciencia se agotó…_

****

**_\- Largo._ ** _–Se esforzó para que su voz saliera autoritaria. Frunció el ceño y avanzó sin apartar la mirada._

**_\- ¡Es Choi!_ ** _–Uno de los granujas lo identificó cuando se volvieron, fue el primero en apartarse._

**_\- ¿Y ese quién es?_ **

**_\- Larguense._ ** _–Se acercó a ellos siendo intimidante._

**_\- ¡Es del penúltimo grado!_ ** _–Otro le recordó, su reputación era única.- **¡El que acabó con los de último grado! ¡Él fue quién hizo papilla a tu hermano!** _

**_\- ¡Ah!_ ** _–Un respingo. El líder soltó al pequeño saco de huesos, se alejó unos pasos y al verle el rostro lo bajó rápidamente.- **A-hh… y-yo… lo.. siento…**_

**_\- Largo._ ** _–Siseó furioso y los menores brabucones salieron despavoridos._

_Posó sus ojos en el dueño de aquella molesta voz, y que le puso melancólico… recordar el bullying de sus primeros años escolares era doloroso. Soltó un suspiro cansado… sentía haberlo visto antes, solo que no recordaba exactamente cuándo._

_Era pequeño, delgado, muy delgado… parecía frágil aunque no era débil… pues tenía un espíritu muy guerrillero._

**_\- ¡Ah! Hyung…_ ** _-Aún con la sangre en la boca, el cabello desordenado y la ropa desaliñada, la pequeña criatura le sonrió de una manera extraña… casi con… estima.- **Gracias… otra vez. Aunque yo solo podía con esos tres tontos.**_

**_\- ¿Otra vez…?_ ** _–No supo lo que dijo después. Le miró ahora desconcertado. ¿Entonces ya se conocían?_

**_\- Sí… ¿Cuándo hyung me libró del anciano ese?_ ** _–Con el antebrazo limpió los restos de sangre una vez que terminó de sacudir sus ropas de la tierra. Dio media vuelta mientras tomaba su mochila e introducía en su interior todo objeto escolar regado.- **La otra vez no me dejó que hablara. Creo que estaba muy enojado y se fue. Así que…** -Se volvió sin prestar atención a la expresión de desconcierto de Choi que intentaba asimilar todo.- **Gracias, hyung… ah, y tampoco soy nuevo. Vivo a la otra cuadra. Solo que casi no estoy en el barrio porque tengo clases extra en la agencia y luego… bueno… en fin. Ya me voy.**_

**_\- Espera… ¿El anciano ese?_ ** _–Lo  detuvo con la voz._

**_\- Sí… el del muro… el aerosol._ ** _–Respondió ladeando la cabeza._

**_\- Ah, ya… ya, te recuerdo._ ** _-¿Cómo olvidar el espantoso graffiti?_

**_\- Soy Kwon JiYong._ ** _–Soltó de repente volviendo a esbozar esa sonrisa brillante… perfecta… como de comercial._

_Choi se le quedó viendo unos momentos._

**_\- Te metes en muchos problemas…_ ** _-Soltó de repente._

**_\- Son ellos los que se meten conmigo._ ** _–Orgulloso levantó un puño en lo que se suponía un gesto de agresividad que a SeungHyun se le hizo gracioso. Sonrió por vez primera en mucho tiempo._

**_\- Lo que sea chico rudo… pero ya no me metas en tus asuntos._ **

**_\- Yo no le pedí ayuda a hyung… yo puedo cuidarme solo._ **

**_\- Te creo, Kwon... te creo. Sobretodo hace unos momentos. Estabas a punto de ganarles a tres._ ** _–Soltó irónicamente en lo que el menor bajó la mirada apenado por ello.- **¿Qué tan seguido te molestan?**_

**_\- …_ ** _-Se quedó callado logrando que Choi frunciera el ceño._

**_\- Hey… te hice una pregunta. Responde._ **

**_\- No es asunto de hyung…_ ** _-De repente la alegría y el valor se había esfumado. Ya no era divertido verlo así.- **Me voy, tengo clases.**_

_El niño pasó de largo, con la cabeza agachada. Mientras que el mayor se quedó parado… la figura pequeña desapareció de su vista… y quizás de su vida._

**= FIN DEL RECUERDO=**

**=RECUERDO=**

**_\- ¡Danos todo tu dinero, Kwon! ¡A ti no te hace falta!_ ** _–Nuevamente otra mañana, y otra vez  esa amenaza._

**_\- ¡Vamos chico Super estrella! ¡Ya sabemos que tienes dinero, sales en comerciales!_ **

**_\- ¡No te quieras pasar de listo solo porque sales en la tv!_ ** _–Los gritos de esos mismos abusadores._

_Era la tercera vez en ese nuevo mes… era una costumbre de Choi SeungHyun pasar por ese parque, tan solo para verificar que ese el niño Kwon continuaba siendo acosado._

_Ya no se metía, desde la última ocasión, en que el menor le pidió mantenerse al margen._

_Hubiera querido hacerlo, pero… JiYong no era precisamente la máquina asesina, salía muy herido. Fue paciente, porque total, no era su asunto, sin embargo… era más que claro que Kwon no podía con esos pequeños bastardos._

_Habían robado todo el dinero que llevaba, habían vaciado la mochila, habían destrozado sus libretas y lo estaban moliendo a golpes en el suelo. Ser espectador ya le había colmado la paciencia. Resultaba lastimoso. Eso tenía que acabar pronto, antes de que algo grave le pasara al frágil cuerpo de JiYong._

_Sus padres debían ser unos completos idiotas si no se habían percatado de los hematomas, rasguños, y rastros de sangre. ¿Por qué no hacían nada? Esto era muy parecido a su época antigua._

**_\- ¡Eres realmente patético!_ **

**_\- ¡Debilucho! ¡Defiéndete!_ **

**_\- No puede porque es una “linda niña”._ **

_Las burlas, los golpes, las carcajadas crueles… este fue el límite para Seung._

**_\- Déjenlo en paz._ ** _–Soltó fríamente con los puños apretados._

**_\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Es Choi!_ ** _–Su apellido resonó en el aire._

**_\- Dije: Déjenlo en paz… regresen cada cosa que se robaron pequeñas ratas._ ** _–Exigió como buen pandillero. Su voz cada vez más ronca._

**_\- Solo estamos jugando._ ** _–Respondió el líder más confiado.- **¿Verdad... kwon?**_

**_\- S-Sí…_ ** _-Y ahí, desde el suelo, regalando la imagen más patética que haya visto en su corta vida. Kwon JiYong, el “niño actor” defendía a sus agresores._

**_\- Se los pondré de esta manera: Si en menos de un minuto no dejan las cosas que robaron y se largan para no volver a molestar a Kwon… yo me pondré a “jugar” con ustedes. Les aseguro que sus huesos dolerán y lloraran como “niñas delicadas”._ ** _–Continuó ignorando lo dicho por el pequeño. **\- Ni siquiera, tú hermano con sus primos juntos podrán conmigo…**_

_Soltó una risa ronca, y les miró tan fijamente que él mismo se sorprendió. Por lo regular no lo hacía más allá de cortos periodos… el valor le nacía al ver el cuerpo maltrecho de ese niño orgulloso._

**_\- E-Está bien… está bien… chicos._ ** _–El cabecilla ordenó a sus cómplices._

**_\- Qué sea la última vez que “Juegan” así con Kwon… porque si no se arrepentirán el resto de sus vidas. Él está dentro de nuestro grupo… y ya lo saben ¿Cierto? Quién se mete con uno de nosotros, se mete con todos._ ** _–Amenazó mientras reprende con la mirada a Ji que lentamente se levanta del suelo._

_**\- Aquí están sus cosas. Ya no nos acercaremos a Kwon.** –Finalizaron después de acomodar las pertenencias del agredido._

**_\- No se les ocurra volver a tocarlo… porque entonces los cazaremos._ ** _–Dio la última amenaza._

_Los granujas se fueron con prisas, dejándolos solos en medio de ese parque._

**_\- No era necesario, hyung._ ** _–El menor se sorprendió cuando la mano grande y regordeta de Choi estaba extendida esperando tomar la suya._

**_\- Sí, era necesario._ ** _–Era suave, la piel de ese niño menor que él es realmente suave, como el terciopelo.- **He perdido la cuenta del tiempo que he pasado viendo cada mañana tu lastimoso estado.**_

**_\- …_ ** _-Bajó la mirada avergonzado mientras la fuerza del otro le halaba hacia arriba con suma facilidad._

**_\- ¿Te duele algo?_ ** _–Aquella expresión tan temida se transformó repentinamente en una cara preocupada._

**_\- No… nada que no pueda soportar._ ** _–Se extrañó por el gesto._

**_\- Ahora ya nadie volverá a molestarte. Pronto la voz se esparcirá. Eres uno de los nuestros, sin embargo eso conlleva a un cambio de actitud Kwon._ ** _–Solemnemente explicó._

**_\- Hyung, no creo que funcione. Ellos me molestaran más…_ ** _-Dijo serio.- **¿No lo cree?**_

**_\- Lo sé… vendrán a retarme y al grupo. No hay opción, tenemos que defender nuestro poder._ ** _–Respondió, no era tonto, tan pronto se supiera del incidente. Muchos querrían enfrentarlos.- **Así que no te alejes de mí. Siempre ven conmigo hasta que aprendas a defenderte solo… a mi lado, nada malo te ocurrirá.**_

_Sonrió, sonrió para tranquilizar al pequeño que parecía fatalista. Sonrió porque le hubiera gustado contar con el apoyo de una persona como lo está haciendo con JiYong._

_Al día siguiente comenzaron las batallas, aquellos niños abusadores llevaron “refuerzos” y entonces la sangre corrió. No fue gran problema, así como tampoco fue mucho lío incorporar a la pandilla a Kwon, bueno, siempre y cuando él se hiciera cargo del menor para enseñarle a pelear._

_Entonces, desde ese día comenzaron a verlos juntos. Seung iba y venía acompañado de un niño de grado inferior. Si te metías con uno, te metías con el otro. “La tortuga” Choi siempre cargaba con “la Concha” Kwon… y juntos eran un equipo excelente, que poco a poco se fue apartando de la pandilla para crear su propia fama._

_Así fue como de pandilleros se volvieron en solo un par de “lobos solitarios” que mientras no les molestaras, ellos jamás te mirarían con desdén._

_Juntos en casi todo lo que hicieran… hasta ese triste día en que Kwon en medio de sollozos dijo aquello que le mermó la mitad del corazón._

**_“Lo siento mucho, hyung… me tengo que mudar. He sido aceptado en otra agencia y es necesario que vivamos en otro lugar. Nos iremos mañana… yo no quiero, no quiero irme lejos de ti.”_ **

_Porque tarde descubriría Seung, que Ji era quien en realidad protegía, lo protegía a él de todos esos malos comentarios, de las palabras hirientes de su madre, del amargo recuerdo de su padre… pero sobretodo, de su soledad._

**= FIN DEL RECUERDO =**

 

 

Su otra mitad… eso es lo que realmente ha sido JiYong. A su lado se siente completo. Vivo y feliz.

 

 

Se levanta del cómodo sillón, limpia esa lágrima traidora que desciende por su mejilla; residuo de los sentimientos melancólicos que produce el recordar el momento en que su novio sale de su vida por varios años, dejándole el vacío y los excesos que tomó en un estúpido intento de apaciguar la añoranza.

 

Estaba ya escribiendo en su móvil de última generación un corto mensaje que conllevaba todas sus ilusiones.

 

 

**“Tenemos que hablar seriamente. He decidido regresar a YG Entertainment.”**

 

 

Envió el mensaje al número que jamás borró… se mordió los labios ansiosamente pensando que quizás ese número está en desuso. Apenas pasó un minuto, el celular comenzó a vibrar y a sonar… una llamada entrante.

 

Respondió sin demora.

 

 **\- Si puedes venir a mi oficina en una hora, podemos hablar todo lo que desees.”** –Esa voz tan odiosa, ese hombre al que le debe el casi perder a JiYong… ese hombre al que también le debe su primera carrera y al que le debe su relación con el menor.

**\- En una hora estaré ahí.**

 

 

La llamada terminó. No había marcha atrás… primero tendría que dejar en claro sus condiciones, tenía que establecer límites y prerrogativas. Si la propuesta de Yang era favorable, regresaría, de lo contrario, presionaría hasta obtener lo que deseaba. No habría muchos problemas, su contrato con la agencia actual estaba por agotarse y no era de exclusividad.

Ésta vez se aseguraría de permanecer a lado de JiYong. Porque… El destino parecía haber estado prescrito.

 

 

Cuando nacieron tenían que encontrarse.

 

Cuando se encontraron tenían que ser amigos.

 

Cuando eran amigos debían enamorarse…

 

Y cuando se enamoraron… su destino es estar juntos para Jamás separarse.

 

 

FIN DE CAPÍTULO.


End file.
